


Ton absence me hante !

by EllaGuer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaGuer/pseuds/EllaGuer
Summary: " J'ai peur des fantômes. Et chez moi, il y en a plein. " - John Green.Pour l'un il s'agissait d'un manque. Un vide dans son âme qu'il ne parvenait pas à combler.Pour l'autre c'était un souvenir qui le hantait. Une absence qui l'empoisonnait, qui le rongeait.L'un avait oublié, l'autre se souvenait.L'un et l'autre étaient hantés par l'absence...Reviens-moi !





	1. 0

On dirait, qu’on a tous un ange  
On dirait, on dirait bien que c’est toi  
On dirait, que dans ce monde étrange  
On dirait que t’as toujours été là

Ce qui le réveille le matin, c’est le silence. Il n’y a rien ; tout est silence. Pas un silence apaisant. Non ! loin de là. Un silence qui le mortifie jusqu’au plus profond de son cœur, de son âme. Un silence qui ne devrait pas être là. Un silence qui n’aurait jamais dû exister. Même ses pensées n’étaient que silence. Son âme vide, son corps sans souvenir et le silence de ses pensées. Le silence et l’absence.  
Parfois, l’envie de pleurer le saisissait par surprise et face à un miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet, il regardait une larme couler le long de sa joue. Parfois, il se demandait à qui cette larme était destinée. Pleurait-il pour lui-même à cause de ce silence qui le hantait ? De ce vide qui le rendait malade ? Pleurait-il pour sa mère qui devait supporter sa coquille vide ? Pleurait-il pour un inconnu qui habitait le vide de son âme ? Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Il pleurait simplement en se regardant dans ce miroir. Il regardait son image fade et vide. Et souvent, il se disait qu’il avait l’air mort. 

... HAIKYUU ...

Depuis sa disparition, il s’asseyait chaque soir sur la rambarde du balcon de son appartement, il fixait la lune de ses étranges yeux or et chaque soir, il semblait que ses yeux hurlent ce que sa bouche ne pouvait dire. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? ». Jamais l’astre ne lui répondait et jamais émettent ainsi ces questions sans réponses ne l’avait apaisé.  
Il restait immobile des heures durant dans l’espoir d’un signe. Un simple signe ; il ne demandait pas plus. Quelque chose qui dirait : « Je suis là et je t’attends. ». Un signe léger et sans ornement. Quelque chose auquel il pourrait se raccrocher. Quelque chose qui dirait que son âme vivait encore et que son cœur battait pour un amour qui l’attendait. Un simple signe. Il attendait un simple signe. Il attendait un signe qui jamais ne viendrait. Il le savait. Il le savait et pourtant, il continuait à espérer qu’il le verrait et que les morceaux brisés qui le composaient, s’assembleraient à nouveau. Il sentait l’air entrer dans ses poumons et en ressortir, il sentait son cœur battre et voyait les gens évoluer autour de lui. Mais souvent, il se disait qu’il avait l’air mort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... HAIKYUU ... = changement de personnage pour les premiers chapitres.


	2. 1

Un vide intérieur,  
Qui prend bien trop de place,  
Une abîme de douleur,  
Qui laisse son empreinte et sa trace, 

Je reste là à me débattre,  
A refuser tout compromis,  
Je ne sais pas comment abattre,  
Ce sombre et triste ennemi, […] (Delphine JOUVE)

Il ouvre les yeux. Il ouvre les yeux sur des ombres. Il ouvre les yeux sur des formes aux contours flous, des formes vides et silencieuses. Il ne sait pas ce qu’elles peuvent être et ne saurait les nommer. Ce ne sont que des formes indistinctes que ses yeux fatigués lui rapportent. Parfois, il se dit qu’il aimerait savoir ce qu’elles sont, ce qu’elles lui veulent… Et d’autre fois, il referme simplement ses orbes bleus dans l’espoir qu’elles aient disparu à son réveil. 

Ses yeux fermés. Il tend l’oreille en quête de sons. Il veut savoir si elles l’attendent encore ou si lassés, elles sont parties. Une mélodie répond à son écoute. Elle est composée de bruits de l’extérieur, de bruits de l’intérieur, de bruits à mi-chemin des deux. Cette mélodie est vide de sens et de sentiments. Les notes y sont incorrectes et ne s’assemblent pas.  
Il ouvre à nouveau les yeux et les ombres ne sont plus là. La pièce est vide. Il est seul et comme chaque matin, il se pose cette question :

_ Qui suis-je ?

Sa voix résonne étrangement à ses oreilles.  
Il réfléchit un moment, médite une réponse qui ne lui plaît pas. 

_ Je ne sais plus.

Il se lève alors s’extirpe de ses draps et à pas lent, gagne la salle de bains. Le jet d’eau chaude le détend, pendant un moment, il se sent bien. Pendant un instant, il se sent pleinement en vie. Puis, il sort et enfile ses vêtements, tente de dompter ses cheveux en vain. Il rassemble ses cahiers de cours qu’il a étalé la veille en vue de faire ses devoirs. Il les met dans son sac. Ce sac, il est neuf. Il est beau, il est propre. C’est un sac neuf. Il ne se souvient pas l’avoir acheté.  
Il descend au rez-de-chaussée, de la nourriture est disposée sur la table de la cuisine. Sa mère la lui a laissée avant de partir travailler. Il sait déjà qu’un mot lui souhaitant une bonne journée l’attend à sa place. Il se demandait pourquoi sa génitrice prenait la peine de lui en écrire un chaque matin sur un post-it de couleurs différentes à chaque fois. Ça n’avait pas la moindre utilité. Chaque matin, il partait en sachant déjà que sa journée serait aussi monotone que celle de la veille, que celle de l’avant-veille, que celle de la semaine précédente, que celle d’il y a trois semaines, que celle d’il y a deux mois… que toutes celles qui avaient existé d’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne. Monotone et vide de sens. Comme son existence. 

Il lui manquait quelque chose.

Il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le rendrait pareil aux autres. Il ne savait pas quoi. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui manquait et que tous les autres avaient. Il avait posé la question une fois. Juste une. On avait rit pensant à une blague « Tu es comme tout le monde, voyons. Où vas-tu chercher des questions pareilles ? ». Il ne plaisantait pas et sa question était fondée. Il lui manquait quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, mais cela le différenciait des autres. Le coupait de ce monde où il vivait… Ou lentement, il s’estompait. 

Il mangea rapidement et récupèra son bento avant de sortir. Il fallait qu’il se dépêche sinon il serait en retard. La fraîcheur matinale le saisi alors qu’il quittait la chaleur de son immeuble. Il songea que bientôt, il faudrait qu’il ressorte son manteau d’hiver et son épaisse écharpe. Il ne tenait pas plus que cela à tomber malade- ses examens approchaient. Il avait déjà passé un semestre coincé dans une chambre dans l’établissement de « remise en forme » dans lequel il avait dû séjourner. Prison aurait été un mot plus juste. On lui avait dit d’être prudent et de se ménager afin de ne pas avoir à y refaire un séjour.  
Plus jamais.  
Plus jamais.  
Plus jamais.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre jugeant ainsi qu’il devait accélérer. Il slalomait entre les gens, les esquivant à la dernière minute, sans jamais les percuter. Cinq minutes plus tard et le souffle court, il arrivait devant le portail de l’établissement ou il étudiait pour sa dernière année de lycée. L’année suivante, il irait à l’université. Il ne savait pas encore s’il se lancerait dans des études scientifiques ou littéraires. Il aimait les deux et était indécis quant à la voie à suivre. Il avait encore quelques mois pour y songer. Cela ne pressait pas. Pas encore.

Ses pas le menèrent au troisième étage où il s’installa dans la salle, celle, tout au bout du couloir. Sa place était dans le fond, côté mur. Il regrettait de ne pas être à côté des fenêtres. Regarder l’extérieur aurait été plus intéressant pour passer le temps que le terne mur anciennement blanc, désormais gris qui composait la salle.  
Il s’assit sur sa chaise, sort sa trousse, des feuilles. Il relit rapidement le cours pour voir ou ils en étaient et patienta. Il n'était finalement pas aussi en retard qu’il l’avait cru. Il n’aimait pas devoir attendre ainsi. Il préférait arriver sur la sonnerie et que le cours débute aussitôt était-il assis. 

Il regarda ses camarades de classe s’esclaffer, plaisanter, rire, se saluer, échanger… Personne ne venait vers lui. Ils avaient essayés, bien sûr. Lui aussi, il avait essayé. Mais ça ne collait pas. Ça sonnait vide. Toutes ces personnes lui étaient indifférentes. Il ne voulait pas d’eux et préférait rester seul. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait besoin d’ami- juste un. Un ami qui le comprend. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu’il avait essayé, il avait échoué. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose lui n’allait pas. Toutes ces personnes étaient fades et insipides. Dénuées d’intérêt. Il se sentait horrible de penser cela. Monstrueux. 

Ils avaient abandonné un temps passé. Après tout qui voudrait aller vers quelqu’un qui ne cherchait personne et qui était vide ? Une personne que même la vie semblait avoir délaissée. Ne laissant qu’un spectre aux allures humaines.

_ Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Il releva la tête. Son professeur était arrivé et il ne s’en était même pas aperçu. L’homme entre deux âges commença par faire l’appel et comme souvent quand son nom était appelé certains de ses camarades se retournaient vers lui surprit de sa présence. 

_ Nous allons commencer par le test dont je vous ai parlé la semaine dernière et nous enchaînerons sur la suite de la leçon sur l’heure et demie qu’il nous restera. Vous avez trente minutes, ajouta-t-il après la distribution des copies. 

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il avait oublié. Ça lui était sorti de la tête. Le test. Sa moyenne déjà basse allait encore descendre. Sa mère serait déçue et son père lui ferait la morale sur son avenir. De toute manière, il n’avait jamais aimé le portugais. Chaque fois, il se demandait pour qu’elle raison, il continuait et l’enthousiasme de sa mère lui revenait en mémoire. « Tu verras mon chéris, ça va te plaire. C’est une si jolie langue ! Et puis, tu veux faire quoi à la place de toute manière ? Du sport : c’est hors de question, pense à ta santé fragile. Du théâtre ? Fichtre qu’est-ce que cela t’apportera dans la vie, c’est d’un inutile. ». Et ce que le portugais lui apporterait dans la vie, on en parlait ?

Bien entendu, il eut en dessous de la moyenne, plus proche du zéro que du dix. Il poussa un soupir et oublia aussi vite qu’il l’avait appris, sa note. Peu importe, ça ne lui servirait jamais à rien. 

La journée s’écoula lentement. Comme-ci quelqu’un s’amusait à étirer les secondes en minutes, les minutes en heures et les heures en journées. Il détestait cette impression. Il fut plus que soulagé quand enfin, il put franchir le portail de l’établissement dans le sens inverse du matin pour rentrer chez lui. Il marcha lentement pour gagner sa maison. Il n’était pas pressé. Il flânait dans les rues et observait les gens. Il pensait qu’en regardant les autres évoluer, il comprendrait ce qui manquait chez lui. Mais rien.  
Il s’arrêta dans un Konbini à deux rues de chez lui et s’y acheta un Ice Tea – petit plaisir qu’il s’offrait de temps à autre à la sortie d’une journée particulièrement pénible. Ses parents refusaient qu’il boive autre chose que de l’eau (provenant de source sûre) et du thé chaud (lui aussi de source sûre). Soit disant que sa santé était trop fragile pour qu’il étanche sa soif avec n’importe quoi, il en allait de même avec la nourriture et il ne devait manger que ce qu’on lui préparait. Ses petits excès sur le chemin du retour ne lui avaient jamais causé le moindre mal. 

Sa bouteille terminée, il la jeta dans une poubelle disposée au croisement d’une rue avant de s’engager sur le chemin du retour- véritablement cette fois-ci. Il n’était pas loin, il ne mit pas longtemps avant d’apercevoir son immeuble. Son regard erra sur les fenêtres du second étage- il avait la chance d’un appartement en duplex- avant de descendre un peu. Il soupira en voyant sa mère guetter son retour- il n’avait que dix minutes de retard. Il inventa rapidement une excuse et gravit les trois marches qui menaient à l’entrer principale du bâtiment ; il n’eut pas le temps de saisir le code d’accès que déjà, la porte était déverrouillée. Il réprima son agacement avant de s’aventurer dans le court couloir qui menait à la porte- qui déjà s’ouvrait sur sa mère.

_ Pour l’amour du ciel ! Combien de fois t’ai-je demandé de m’envoyer un message quand tu as du retard ? Cesse de m’inquiéter ainsi. J’ai cru que mon cœur allait défaillir sous la peur.

Si seulement cela la rendait muette.

_ Ce n’est que dix minutes.  
_ Dix minutes ! Dix minutes de trop. Tu sais ce qui peu arriver en dix minutes ? Imagine que cela revienne et que tu es seul dans la rue ?  
_ Il y a beaucoup de monde dans les rues, fit-il d’un ton morne. Et autant de personnes qui s’arrêteraient pour m’aider.

Elle balaya sa réponse d’un geste de la main avant de reprendre :

_ Peu importe le nombre de personnes dans cette rue ! Là, n’est pas la question. Personne ne saurait comment réagir et qui sait ce qui pourrait advenir.

Agacé au possible, le jeune homme abandonna et laissa sa mère le réprimander en silence. Parfois, il se demandait si sa mère savait qu’il aurait dix-huit ans d’ici à peine deux mois. 

... HAIKYUU ...

Respire. Respire.  
Un. Deux. Trois pas. Saut. Frappe.  
Ça n’allait pas. Ça ne fonctionnait pas.

_ Désolé ! Elle était trop basse.

Il haussa les épaules et se remit en position. Trop basse, trop haute, trop lente, trop rapide… Rien ne fonctionnait. Mais il recommençait à chaque fois, parce que ça le rapprochait de lui.

Respire. Respire.  
Un. Deux. Trois pas. Saut. Frappe.  
Trop lente cette fois-ci. Trop basse, la fois suivante. Timing épouvantable celle d’après.

_ Je suis désolé ! Je vais m’améliorer. Je… je !  
_ Ne t’inquiètes pas, Niito-san, soupira-t-il. Le problème ne vient pas de toi…

Le blondinet observa son aîné près à défendre l’attaquant, mais l’expression de ce dernier le dissuada de la moindre parole. Il était pourtant certain que le problème venait de ses passes, l’autre était un excellent attaquant- le coach l’avait dit plus d’une fois- et pourtant sur des dizaines de séances d’entraînement très peu d’attaques avaient pu être jugées excellentes. Niito se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. En apprenant qu’il allait jouer avec un attaquant de ce calibre, il avait été ravi et avait passé ses vacances à perfectionner ses passes sur tout un tas de joueurs afin d’être polyvalent. Ce n’était pas suffisant, à l’évidence. Il savait que l’ace était difficile à cerner- il avait vu presque tout ses matchs lors des tournois lycéens-, il avait eut l’illusion qu’il arriverait à se coordonner avec lui. Mais il n’était pas ce passeur. Le passeur. Il n’était pas le passeur dont avait besoin. Ça le rendait malade, de ne pas suffire.  
Il avait vu. Cette relation de confiance entre les deux joueurs. Il n’avait pas réussi à mettre de mots dessus et s’était peut-être pour cela qu’il n’arrivait pas à faire de même… Puis il avait compris. Jamais, il n’égalerait le duo. Tendre les bras vers les étoiles, mais ne jamais les atteindre.

_ Niito ! On recommence.  
_ Hi !

L’attaquant ferma les yeux un instant reprenant son calme.  
Respire. Respire.  
Un. Deux. Trois pas. Saut. Frappe.  
Le ballon s’écrase de l’autre côté.

_ Out.

L’attaquant laissa échapper un soupir bien loin de son enthousiasme d’antan et gagna le banc pour se désaltérer. Du coin de l’œil, il remarqua l’entraîneur venir vers lui les sourcils froncés. Ça n’annonçait rien de bon. 

_ Tu ne passeras jamais pro si tu ne fais pas plus d’effort, débuta de but en blanc l’entraîneur. Les passes de Niito sont biens, le ballon t’arrive dans la main et tu n’as plus qu’à frapper. A chaque fois, tu trouves un moyen de fausser le timing. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
_ Ce n’est pas lui… Mon passeur, murmura-t-il.  
_ Tu aurais déjà dû comprendre qu’en étant en compétition pour devenir pro, tu devrais jouer avec une multitude d’autres joueurs, changer de passeur souvent. Le perpétuel mouvement, c’est comme ça qu’on gagne un match au volley. Si tu ne le comprends pas, tu perds ton temps en restant ici. Jamais tu ne passeras pro. Réfléchis ! Pourquoi veux-tu être pro ? Qu’est-ce qui te motives ? Poses-toi les bonnes questions. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Et ne revient qu’avec une réelle motivation, ambition. Où ne revient pas du tout, asséna-t-il.  
_ Je… Très bien. Au revoir coach

Il essuya la sueur qui perlait son visage et son cou avant de rassembler ses affaires et de quitter le gymnase. La fraîcheur du début de soirée l’accueillit et le fit frissonner. Il rechigna à gagner son appartement et décida de flâner dans les rues de Tokyo. « Et ne revient qu’avec une réelle motivation, ambition. Où ne revient pas du tout. », de quel droit lui posait-il cet ultimatum ? Il donnait toujours tout ce qu’il avait ; tout ce qu’il lui restait. Lui aussi souhaitait plus que tout se coordonner avec Niito pour prouver ce qu’il valait. Si seulement il n’y avait pas au fond de lui cette petite voix stupide qui lui murmurait des idioties. Douloureuses. « Tu le trahis. Tu l’abandonnes. Tu l’oublies. ».  
Il redressa les mèches de ses cheveux qui étaient retombées contre sa nuque. Les paroles de son coach tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il s’était peut-être précipité en pensant être prêt à reprendre le volley- il n’avait jamais été d’un naturel patient après tout. Un an. Dans à peine, deux mois ça ferait un an. Un an s’était long et court à la fois. 

Un an.

Il leva les yeux et observa le ciel. Pourquoi continuait-il le volley ? Il aimait ce sport plus que tout. C’était sa passion. Son rêve. Et… Parce que c’était grâce à ce sport qu’il était devenu son ami. Ce lien qu’ils avaient créé en jouant était un de ses biens le plus précieux. Quand il jouait, il avait l’impression qu’il était prêt de lui.

Il était hanté par son souvenir.  
C’était dans son souvenir qu’il puisait la force de se lever le matin.  
Son souvenir qui l’empoisonnait.

Le vibreur de son téléphone le sortit de ses pensées. Son colocataire s’inquiétait de son absence. Voilà plusieurs heures qu’il tournait en rond dans les rues de Tokyo. Il n’avait pas vu le temps passer. Il prit d’un pas rapide le chemin de l’appartement, il ne voulait pas inquiéter son ami plus que nécessaire. Il le devinait déjà prêt à venir le chercher, même-ci, il devait traverser la ville en courant. Il était heureux de l’avoir, de savoir qu’il comptait pour quelqu’un.

Il trottina sur les derniers mètres, les degrés avaient encore chuté et la simple veste qu’il avait sur le dos ne le réchauffait plus. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au cinquième étage (sans ascenseur- de toute manière, il était claustrophobe) ou se situait son lieu de vie.

_ Je suis rentré ! s’écria-t-il une fois la porte d’entrer refermée derrière lui.

Son ami aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés débarqua dans le salon, un air énervé collé au visage qui contrastait avec la lueur de peur qui luisait au fond de ses prunelles sombres. Le regard du brun le détailla des pieds à la tête vérifiant qu’il allait bien.

_ Ba-ka, soupira-t-il en détachant les syllabes. Ça t’aurait fait mal de me tenir au courant de ce que tu fichais ? Juste un SMS ça ne t’aurait pas tué. Démerde-toi, la bouffe est froide.  
_ Désolé ! Je n’avais pas fait attention à l’heure ! Et merci pour la bouffe.

Il abandonna chaussures, veste et sac dans l’entrer avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine mettre son assiette au micro-ondes. L’omelette avait une drôle de tête. Il n’était même pas sûr que c’était une omelette en faite. Après tout le noiraud n’était pas connu pour ses talents de cuisinier. 

Deux heures plus tard, il s’asseyait sur la rambarde de l’unique balcon de leur appartement et observa le ciel. Pas d’étoiles ni de lune ce soir. C’était tellement triste. Aucune lumière pour éclairer les ténèbres. Pas d’espoir pour vivre pleinement.  
Il ferma les yeux et sous ses paupières closes apparut la silhouette intacte de celui qui hantait ses pensées. Il se souvenait des moindres détails. On lui avait dit qu’il allait oublier, alors il avait tout fait pour entretenir son souvenir. 

Ce souvenir qui le hantait.  
Cette absence qui l’empoisonnait.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Mais la vie n'est qu'une longue et interminable attente, m'a-t-il dit. Les gens attendent vendredi toute la semaine, l'été toute l'année... Et le bonheur toute leur vie. »

Deux ombres dansent sous ses paupières closes. L’une et l’autre semblent reliées par une alchimie étrange. Leurs mouvements sont coordonnés au-delà du possible, leurs cœurs semblent battent à l’unisson. Il ne voit que deux silhouettes floues et noires et pourtant, il sait tout cela, il le ressent. Il ouvre les yeux pour faire disparaître la scène et fixe son plafond dans les moindres détails. Il s’était allongé là, il y a plus d’une heure et n’avait pas eut la motivation nécessaire à toutes autres activités. Il soupira longuement et posa une de ses mains sur ses yeux. Il était fatigué. Pas une fatigue commune. Celle dont plusieurs heures de sommeils suffisaient à estomper. Non. Il s’agissait d’une fatigue plus profonde. Une fatigue de l’âme.

_ Kei ? Tu es là ?

Il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux qu’il ne se souvenait pas avoir refermés. Il soupira. Son moment de tranquillité venait de se terminer. Sa mère avait dû apprendre pour ses notes catastrophiques en langue- le papier les mentionnant arrivant aujourd’hui si ses souvenirs étaient bons- et ils l’étaient. 

_ Dans ma chambre, indiqua-t-il.

Il se releva et enfila un pull. Il avait froid malgré la température agréable de l’appartement. Il descendit aussitôt les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée et trouva sa mère dans la cuisine en train de ranger ses achats. Machinalement, il se mit en œuvre et l’aida. Il resta silencieux attendant qu’elle prenne la parole- ce qui arrivait toujours trop tôt. 

_ Kei, commença-t-elle une fois que tout fut rangé. Il faut qu’on parle.

Il détestait entendre cela. « Il faut qu’on parle ». C’était toujours négatif pour lui. Il retint un nouveau soupir et s’installa sur l’une des chaises présentes dans la pièce. Elle allait se lancer et une tempête ne durait jamais que deux minutes.

_ Tu m’avais dis que ça allait mieux en portugais.  
_ J’avais oublié le test, se justifia-t-il alors que le silence s’éternisait.  
_ Que tu le saches ou non tu aurais dû réussir. Tu travailles pourtant ?   
_ Désolé.

Il travaillait ou du moins donnait l’impression de travailler. En vérité, il passait plus de temps à fixer ses cahiers perdu dans ses pensées qu’à apprendre ce qui y était noté. Il réfléchissait à tout, à rien. Souvent à rien. Il s’interrogeait pour comprendre. Il voulait comprendre ce qui n’allait pas chez lui. Ce qu’il lui manquait. 

_ Je vais chercher un professeur particulier, annonça sa mère après un soupir. Une heure, trois soirs par semaine.

Il retint de justesse une grimace à l’annonce. Avec un professeur, il n’aurait pas d’autre choix que de travailler. Lui qui avait pensé s’en sortir avec deux ou trois fausses excuses et des promesses que bien sûr, il n’aurait jamais tenu…

_ Ce n’est pas nécessaire, assura-t-il après un temps. Ce n’est qu’une matière et j’arrêterai cette langue l’année prochaine de toute manière.  
_ Mais enfin ! Tu ne vas pas l’arrêter, c’est une si belle langue.  
_ Belle si tu veux, mais elle ne m’intéresse pas, claqua-t-il.

Il était rare qu’il impose son avis préférant éviter les conflits que pourraient engendrer ses convictions et envies contraires à celles des autres. Dans certains cas, comme maintenant, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il refusait. 

_ Très bien. Tu as intérêt à avoir une note convenable lors du prochain test sinon tu n’y couperas pas.

Il acquiesça.   
Il y avait échappé. Pour cette fois. Il se releva et regagna sa chambre. Il sortit son cahier de langue et grimaça en voyant le peu de notes qu’il avait pris. Il allait devoir faire un effort au deux cours suivant s’il voulait avoir un treize- note jugée minimum par sa mère. Il reposa le cahier las et se repositionna dans une position similaire à celle qu’il avait avant de devoir quitter sa chambre. 

Il marchait d’un pas lent dans les rues de Tokyo. Sa mère devait rentrer tard, alors il en profitait pour se balader sans avoir à se justifier. Il ne comprendrait jamais ce besoin que sa génitrice avait de toujours vouloir savoir ou il se trouvait. Sortir seul était presque mission impossible depuis… Il ne devait pas y penser. Il avait dû batailler ferme pour au moins pouvoir faire le chemin du retour sans qu’elle ne vienne le chercher au portail de l’établissement.  
Il marcha jusqu’au konbini le plus proche afin de s’acheter des onigiris et de l’Ice Tea ; il vendrait tout pour en avoir là tout de suite. La chaleur du magasin le frappa de plein fouet, il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il faisait aussi froid. L’hiver approchait. Il flâna un moment entre les rayons et récupéra ce dont il avait envie.

Sa nourriture et sa boisson en main, il se dirigea vers un parc. Il avait l’habitude d’y aller lors de ces occasions trop rares. Il appréciait le calme qui y régnait. Il marcha le long du fleuve qui le traversait, se vidant de toutes les pensées et questions qui pouvaient l’assaillir à longueur de journée. C’était juste reposant. Souvent, il se disait qu’il apprécierait être toujours dans un endroit comme celui-ci qui lui apportait calme et sérénité. Il finit par s’asseoir sur un banc toujours face au cours d’eau. Il n’y avait personne ; il faisait bien trop froid.   
Il entama ses onigiris prenant soin de les savourer- il ne savait pas quand il aurait de nouveau l’occasion de faire une sortie de la sorte. Il but au goulot de sa bouteille et finit par regarder l’heure sur son cellulaire. Encore une heure.  
Seulement une heure.

Une chouette traversa son champ de vision dans l’obscurité du parc. Elle était majestueuse, il la devina blanche avec des plumes grises et imagina de magnifiques yeux or qui scrutaient le sol à la recherche d’une proie sur laquelle elle fondrait en un instant. Il la suivit du regard jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait disparu derrière les arbres.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet animal l’avait toujours fasciné et il pouvait avancer qu’il s’agissait de son animal préféré. Un jour, il se souvenait, on lui avait demandé pourquoi. Généralement, on répondait le chien ou le chat, le loup ou le lion. Certains le dauphin d’autres les chevaux. Lui, ça avait été les chouettes ou à défaut les hiboux. L’un dans l’autre… On lui avait dit que c’était étrange soi-disant ces volatiles étaient annonciateurs de mort et de malheur. Elles lui avaient pourtant toujours porté chance. Il trouvait son chant beau alors que d’autres y voyaient un symbole d’agonie. 

Parfois, il aimerait que son âme se détache de son corps et s’envole dans le ciel, librement. Sereinement portée par le vent, sans autres frontières que celles qu’il pourrait s’imposer. Libre. Libre. Il aimerait tellement l’être. Mais… Il y avait ce manque. Il sentait bien qu’il lui manquait quelque chose. Ça le maintenait au sol comme ci une chaîne était fixée à son corps. Et pour se libérer de cette chaîne il se devait de retrouver ce qu’il avait perdu. 

Il passa une main dans ses courts cheveux et soupira. Le rapace était parti, il ne reviendrait pas. Il l’avait attendu un moment et il était grand temps qu’il parte. Déçu de ne pas avoir pu observer l’oiseau plus longtemps, il reprit le chemin de chez lui. Il pressa le pas, il avait traîné plus qu’il n’aurait dû et il ne souhaitait pas expliquer à sa mère ce qu’il faisait dehors à plus de vingt-deux heures trente un vendredi soir. Il n’avait pas la force de subir ses remontrances et son trop-plein d’inquiétude qui l’exaspérait plus qu’autre chose.   
Il trottina sur le chemin du retour. Il avait une bonne endurance depuis toujours, et ce, malgré son manque sport. Il n’en faisait pas en club et une dispense du médecin lui épargnait le scolaire. Il s’étonnait toujours de cette contre-indication au sport alors que visiblement son corps pouvait le supporter. Enfin peut-être était-ce parce qu’il le voulait qu’il le crût et que tout n’était qu’illusion.  
Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il entendit le chant d’un hibou. Il s’engouffra dans le hall de l’immeuble et fila se préparer pour la nuit- ce serait étrange qu’il soit encore vêtu de son uniforme scolaire quand sa mère reviendrait.

... HAIKYUU ...

Allongé sur le canapé, un paquet de chips au paprika dans les mains, il regardait la rediffusion d’un match de volley à la télévision. Il l’avait déjà vu la semaine précédente, mais entraîné dans le feu de l’action, il n’avait pas pris le temps d’observer le jeu de ces professionnels. Il aurait peut-être de nouvelles idées de techniques ou de feintes pour passer le block. Après tout Kuroo lui avait avoué avoir apprises plusieurs de ses techniques comme cela et son ami était un excellent central- il n’avait rien à envier à personne au vu de son jeu.   
Il piocha une chips, puis une autre, lécha ses doigts pour retirer le sel qui y était collé. Peut-être qu’il devrait jouer un peu avec le noiraud et peut-être que Kenma accepterait de lui faire quelques passes, enfin si Tetsuro arrivait à le sortir par ce froid.

Il secoua la tête et redressa les mèches de ses cheveux qui étaient tombées contre sa nuque. Jouer au volley n’était pas ce dont il avait envie pour le moment. Il n’aurait jamais cru penser cela un jour. Il y a un presque un an maintenant, jamais il n’aurait même pu évoquer l’idée de ne pas jouer. Même pour une seule journée, il aurait trouvé le moyen de toucher un ballon. S’exerçant seul au service, s’il le fallait.   
Et là, il était avachi sur son canapé depuis près de deux heures, un ballon de volley était posé près de l’entrer et il ne songeait même pas à le prendre pour aller faire quelque service au centre omnisports qui se situait à deux rues de lui. Il ne mettrait même pas dix minutes en courant pour y aller. Et pourtant…

Il récupérait les dernières miettes au fond du sachet chips qu’il avait fini par manger entièrement quand la porte d’entrer s’ouvrit sur son colocataire. Tetsuro eut un moment d’arrêt en le voyant tranquillement allongé sur leur canapé.

_ Bah alors sale chouette, t’as pas d’entraînement aujourd’hui ? Ça été annulé ?

L’ancien capitaine de Fukorodani fit la moue avant de regarder son ami avec une moue à fendre le cœur.

_ Pas envie, marmonna-t-il.  
_ Toi ? Tu n’as pas envie de jouer ? reprit l’ancien capitaine de Nekoma. C’te blague !  
_ T’façon le coach m’a viré… Chuis trop nul…

Le chat grimaça, l’autre était en « mode déprime » et il n’était pas spécialement doué pour le gérer dans ces moments-là. Ça s’était le job à… Peu importe. 

_ Viré ?  
_ Oui…  
_ Il t’a explicitement dit que tu étais viré ou tu dramatises ? se méfia le noiraud.  
_ « Ne revient qu’avec une réelle motivation, ambition. Où ne revient pas du tout. », récita mot pour mot Bokuto. C’est explicite…  
_ Tu veux toujours devenir pro ? questionna l’autre.  
_ Bien sur ! Mais…  
_ Mais ? 

Le central imaginait très bien ce qui pouvait bloquer son ami. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. C’était sûrement cela le plus difficile : ne pas pouvoir l’aider. Il visualisait plus ou moins la douleur de Kotaro. Il avait essayé de se mettre à sa place : « Qu’est-ce que je ferais si Kenma disparaissait ? », rien que l’idée, la supposition de le perdre avait réussit à lui amener les larmes aux yeux- il s’était d’ailleurs juré de ne plus jamais se poser cette question. 

_ Je n’arrive plus à attaquer comme il faut… Ce n’est plus lui.

Il détourna le regard et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. L’ancien de Nekoma n’avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu’il pleurait. Son deuil n’était pas fait et probablement n’arriverait-il jamais à le faire complètement. Kuroo posa sa veste et son sac avant de rejoindre son ami sur le canapé. Il posa un bras réconfortant sur son épaule et attendit en silence.

_ Mais je ne veux pas abandonner, tu sais, reprit l’ace après un moment. Je lui avais promis ! Je tiens toujours mes promesses !   
_ Tu vas y réussir Bokuto. Il fait des bonnes passes ce Niito, non ?  
_ Oui, il est doué. C’est moi foire tout, comme d’hab…

Le brun retint un soupir.

_ Concentre toi sur ton objectif : deviens pro et tient ta promesse pour qu’il soit fier de toi. Crétin de chouette !

Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres alors que l’autre semblait retrouver sa motivation. Restait plus qu’à prouver à son entraîneur qu’il pouvait le faire. Et il allait y parvenir. Il savait très bien que son ami félin ne le lâcherait pas et Komi ainsi que Konoha, Sarukui et même Washio finiraient par lui tomber dessus. Il n’avait pas envie de les subir un par un ni même en groupe d’ailleurs. 

_ Kuroo ?  
_ Hn ?  
_ T’es le meilleur !  
_ Je sais, mais tu peux continuer à me le rappeler si tu veux, ricana l’autre. 

Bien puérilement le décoloré lui tira la langue attisant le rire moqueur du brun. Ce dernier fut dépité de trouver le paquet de chips vide quand il réussit à le chiper à son ami. Ami qui se moqua bien de lui après coup. Surtout en voyant la tête du central quand il apprit que l’ace avait mangé le dernier paquet. 

_ Stupide chouette !

Plus tard, Kotaro se retrouva comme souvent assis sur la rambarde de son balcon à fixer le ciel. Une nouvelle motivation résonnait en lui. Il allait réussir et deviendrait professionnel. Il allait réussir et son nom serait reconnu et mentionner par tous. Il allait réussir et de là-haut Akaashi entendrait parler de lui ainsi, il saurait qu’il avait tenu sa promesse. Il allait réussir !

_ Je vais réussir, tu m’entends Akaashi, je vais tenir ma promesse, souffla-t-il au vent en espérant que ses paroles seraient ainsi portées là-haut jusqu’aux oreilles de l’ange qu’était devenu son ami.

Il ferma son poing et le leva vers le ciel en signe de victoire.  
Il imagina le fin sourire de Keiji et son cœur se gonfla de joie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le besoins de l'histoire je devais choisir un autre nom pour Akaashi Keiji. J'ai choisi Akashi Kei pour que ça reste suffisamment proche et ainsi ne perdre personne avec un nom trop différent (mais il faut imaginer que les deux noms n'ont rien en commun).


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il pleure dans mon cœur  
Comme il pleut sur la ville ;  
Quelle est cette langueur  
Qui pénètre mon cœur ? 
> 
> Ô bruit doux de la pluie  
Par terre et sur les toits !  
Pour un cœur qui s'ennuie,  
Ô le chant de la pluie ! 
> 
> Il pleure sans raison  
Dans ce cœur qui s'écœure.  
Quoi ! nulle trahison ?...  
Ce deuil est sans raison. 
> 
> C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour et sans haine  
Mon cœur a tant de peine !
> 
> Il pleure dans mon cœur de Paul Verlaine

La pluie tombait abondement dehors et emmitouflé dans une chaude couverture, un livre à la main, il songeait à la chance qu’il avait qu’il n’ait pas eut cours aujourd’hui. Il aimait la pluie c’était quelque chose de reposant, le son des gouttes d’eau s’écrasant sur les toits et le sol le berçait, mais s’il y avait bien une chose qu’il dépréciait fortement s’était se retrouver sous la dite pluie et finir tremper. Souvent, il avait l’impression qu’à l’intérieur de son cœur se jouait une scène similaire ; qu’il pleuvait sans cesse et qu’il se faisait engloutir par toute cette eau. Il avait l’impression de se noyer.  


Il bâilla et se réinstalla plus confortablement, il avait fini par mettre un peu de musique en fond n’ayant plus l’envie de lire. 

Il rouvrit les yeux en retenant un hurlement.  
Il regarda autour de lui essayant de dissiper la panique qui le submergeait en s’accrochant à un détail bien connu. Rien. Il ne trouvait aucune chose à laquelle se raccrocher. C’est tremblant et suffoquant qu’il finit par trouver l’interrupteur, la lumière fut et il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas bougé de sa chambre. Pourtant, il avait la nette impression qu’il ne se trouvait pas dans la bonne pièce, comme-ci il manquait quelque chose pour qu’il puisse se l’approprier. Un malaise se formât en lui. 

Le manque se fit encore plus présent.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, ses rêves devenaient de nuit en nuit toujours plus sombres, toujours plus cruels, bien qu’il ne se souvienne pas du contenu exact quand ses yeux s’ouvraient. Il se réveillait plus fatigué que la veille et la sensation que quelque chose manquait se faisait récurrente. Ce qui fut au début qu’une simple démangeaison dans son esprit s’était peu à peu transformé en une bête qui guettait au fond de son être. Une bête qui attendait, patiente, le moment de fondre sur lui pour lui arracher cœur et entrailles et ainsi le réduire à néant. Il la sentait évoluer, grandir. Il savait que cette bête était constamment là et se nourrissait de sa peur comme un vampire s’abreuve de sang.  
Il frissonna sur ses pensées. 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment il en était venu à personnifier ce manque qui le hantait. Ça n’avait rien de rassurant au contraire cela l’avait plus encore terrifié. Ce manque semblait plus vrai encore. Plus vrai qu’une simple impression.  
Il passa une main dans ses courts cheveux jais et poussa un soupir, il n’était que trois heures du matin ; la nuit promettait d’être longue. Et en effet, il se réveilla plusieurs fois en sueur et tremblant pendant les heures suivantes. Il avait tellement chaud puis d’un seul coup tellement froid. Il était perdu…

Son réveil sonna le sortant de son sombre songe. Il éteignit la source de bruit infernal. Passa une main sur son visage pour trouver ses joues baignées de larmes. Il pleurait, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Plus rien n’allait tout se détraquait ; il devenait fou. Tout se mélangeait ; il devenait fou. 

Heureusement pour lui sa mère n'était pas présente ce matin-là. Il avait donc pu échapper à ses questions sur le pourquoi de son teint blanc, ses yeux cernés et bouffis de larmes. Il était épuisé et la journée promettait d’être longue- il n’avait qu’une envie faire demi-tour et se rallonger en espérant pouvoir dormir une ou deux heures.  
Malgré son envie persistante de ne pas se rendre à son lycée, il en franchit le portail une quinzaine de minutes après être parti de chez lui. Peu de personnes se trouvaient à l’extérieur- la plupart s’étant réfugié à l’intérieur en quête de chaleur, ce qui n’était pas surprenant après tout, il arrivait déjà à la moitié de novembre et bientôt l’hiver s’installerait. Il ne perdit pas de temps et gagna sa salle où il s’installa à sa place habituelle et pour une fois, il sortit un cahier dans le but d’une séance de révision de dernière minute. 

Les heures s’étaient écoulées lentement et il vécut la dernière sonnerie de la journée comme une délivrance. Il partit d’un pas pressé et discret vers la sortie -il se dépêchait toujours pour sortir pour être sur de ne pas être stoppé pour une quelconque raison- ; il ne ralentit qu’une fois l’angle de la rue franchit. Il prenait ensuite tout son temps avant de rentrer.  
Il arriva bien vite dans une rue fréquentée et se fit engloutir par la foule. L’odeur de la ville se mêlait à celle de la nourriture et de différents parfums ; dans un coin se mouvaient deux danseurs de rues et un guitariste s’était installé entre deux magasins. Il appréciait cette ambiance. Bizarrement toute cette agitation le faisait se sentir mieux.

Il se figea d’un coup une fulgurante migraine le frappa alors qu’une musique retentissait juste à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers une petite fille qui chantait les paroles enjouées à côté de sa mère qui la regardait en souriant. Le père au téléphone la regardait attendrit. Un sourire finit par se dessiner sur ses lèvres, le chant lui apporta un sentiment de bonheur qui l’envahit entièrement. Son cœur se gonfla de joie.

_ T’aimes les chansons de Disney, monsieur ?  
_ Plus ou moins, répondit-il évasivement.

Il ne savait même pas que cette chanson était tirée de l’univers de Disney, il n’avait pas souvenir d’en avoir regardé un, une seule fois dans sa vie. Le fait est qu’il n’en connaissait qu’un ou deux et juste de titre. Il sourit une dernière fois à la petite avant de poursuivre son chemin. Sa migraine s’intensifia ; il cessa de tenter de se souvenir ou il avait bien pu entendre le chant et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, il avait un besoin urgent de s’allonger. 

Derrière ses paupières closes, une silhouette apparut, elle était floue et bougeait en chantant la même chanson qu’il avait entendue plus tôt dans la journée. Il tendit la main vers l’ombre, il voulait la saisir et la garder près de lui, mais aussitôt sa main s’approcha-t-elle que l’ombre s’évapora laissant un vide plus grand encore…

... HAIKYUU ...

Trois semaines. C’est ce qu’il avait fallu pour que sa coordination avec tous les passeurs et surtout Niito soit parfaite. Ça avait pris du temps, beaucoup. Plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal ; ça lui ferait toujours mal. Il le fallait ! Il allait tenir sa promesse quoi qu’il en coûte, même-ci, il souffrait, même-ci le soir une envie insoutenable de pleurer le prenait. 

_ On se rassemble !

Il reposa le ballon dans le panier, coupé dans ses pensées et trottina jusqu’à l’entraîneur. La vingtaine de joueurs se rassembla rapidement et patienta. La patience n’avait jamais été son fort et il commença à s’agiter rapidement. 

_ Un match de sélection a été organisé sur Tokyo, l’annonce est tombée ce matin même, commença l’entraîneur. Je pense que vous avez le niveau pour y participer, il y a trois places et beaucoup, beaucoup, de candidats.

Sa chance. La voilà, il allait tout donner. A condition qu’un pointu soit recherché sinon ça serait encore repoussé. 

_ Un pointu et deux centraux. 

Il retint un cri de joie, il allait pouvoir essayer. Il allait réussir.  
Il gomma son sourire en voyant la tête déçue de Niito -le setter n’avait pas encore sa chance-, il devrait patienter. Il fallait absolument qu’il annonce cela à Kuroo et à Kenma ! Oh ! et à tous les anciens de Fukurodani. Il trépigna intérieurement face à la nouvelle. Il allait peut-être pouvoir jouer dans une équipe professionnelles. 

_ On va garder la composition habituelle en deux équipes, expliqua le coach. Les deux équipes pourront jouer : plusieurs matchs sont prévus sur la journée. 

Le coach expliqua de long en large le déroulement de la journée et Bokuto finit par se laisser distraire par ses pensées. Il avait déjà envie d’y être et de pouvoir donner tout ce qu’il avait pour être sélectionné. 

_ Kuroo ! hurla-t-il en entrant dans l’appartement.

Il retira rapidement ses chaussures et les abandonna dans l’entrée en vrac et laissa tomber sa veste et son sac dans un coin avant de foncer vers le salon. Il trouva son colocataire et Kenma en pleine partie d’il ne savait quel jeu. 

_ Kuroo ! cria-t-il à nouveau en se laissant tomber de tout son poids sur le susnommé.  
_ Bokuto, râla l’autre. Je vais l’avoir ! Pousse-toi.  
_ T’es méchant, Tetsu’ ! Devine la bonne nouvelle ! réclama-t-il en s’agrippant au cou du noir.  
_ Tu déménages ? suggéra l’ancien de Nekoma après avoir perdu la partie. 

Vexé, l’ancien ace de Fukurodani se détacha de son ami et se laissa glisser au sol. Il bouda en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Ce qui bien sûr ne manqua pas de faire rire l’autre et sourire le passeur de Nekoma. 

_ Je plaisante ! Tu m’aimes trop pour t’en aller, le chambra Kuroo.  
_ C’est plutôt toi qui serais malheureux sans moi !  
_ Dans tes rêves !  
_ Dans mes rêves-  
_ Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans tes rêves, le coupa aussitôt le chat en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu’une des phrases de la chouette avait commencé ainsi. Et cette nouvelle ?

Le décoloré se redressa dans la seconde et prit une pose victorieuse.

_ Devine qui à un match de sélection dans moins de sept jours ?  
_ Après mûre réflexion, je dirais toi ?  
_ Exactement ! Je suis trop pressé, s’exclama-t-il. 

Il continua de s’extasier sans en laisser placer une à ses deux amis. Amis qui ne le coupèrent pas dans sa joie trop heureux de le revoir aussi enjoué. Cette opportunité tombait à pic. Le noiraud songea qu’il s’agissait là d’une merveilleuse chance que son ami avait après tout ce qui lui était arrivé -notamment son épisode de déprime qui avait failli lui coûter sa place quelques semaines plus tôt. 

_ Faut qu’on fête ça dignement, suggéra-t-il.  
_ Kuroo, soupira le passeur.  
_ T’inquiètes je te payerai un truc sans alcool.

Comment lui expliquer que le problème n’était pas seulement l’alcool, mais aussi tout ce qu’il y avait autour ? Le bar, les gens, les hurlements de Bokuto -qui était encore plus pénible que d’accoutumer avec un peu d’alcool dans le corps- Komi et Konoha allaient se lâcher et seraient tout aussi ingérables et avait-il parlé de son ami d’enfance dans cette équation désastreuse ? 

S’il y avait une chose d’agréable dans cette soirée froide, c’était le fait que Washio ait une voiture et qu’il ait accepté d’emmener et de ramener les trois amis. S’il y avait une chose de regrettable c’était que Kotaro ait eut le droit de choisir les chansons -il avait pris son téléphone monté le volume à fond, bien entendu. Voilà pourquoi à trois heures du matin, il se retrouvait fatigué avec plus d’alcool dans le sang que nécessaire à écouter des chansons de Disney et pire que tout, il avait un début de migraine et la chouette semblait prendre un malin plaisir à chanter les paroles. Précisons qu’il ne savait pas chanter et que Kenma l’assassinait du regard, Kuroo regrettait déjà d’avoir lancé cette idée stupide.  
L’idée de fêter la nouvelle dans un bar n’était pas mauvaise en soi, elle était même excellente. Ils avaient commencé la soirée tous les trois avec Washio qui les avait emmenés, puis ils avaient été rejoints par les anciens coéquipiers du hibou… C’est à partir de là que ça avait foiré. On avait beau dire de Bokuto, mais Sarukui, Komi et Konoha en équipe ça faisait des malheurs. Voilà comment il s’était retrouvé entraîné dans un concours d’alcool à une heure du matin. 

_ Et voilà, vous êtes arrivés, annonça Washio. J’espère qu’aucun de vous n’a vomi dans ma caisse sinon vous êtes mort.

L’ancien central se retourna et constata que seul Kenma l’avait entendu. Bokuto tripotait son téléphone dans l’espoir de remettre de la musique sans se rendre compte que celui-ci n’avait plus de batterie. Quant à Tetsuro, il glissait doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

_ Un coup de main pour les monter en haut ?

Kenma acquiesça aussitôt. Jamais il ne pourrait les faire gagner l’appartement seul. Le décoloré blond se saisit du poignet de son ami et le tira hors de la voiture. Titubant le chat réussi à suivre le plus petit jusqu’à la porte de l’immeuble. Heureux soit le fait que le passeur connaisse le code d’entrer.  
Pendant ce temps, Washio avait réussi à extirper son ancien capitaine de l’habitacle de sa pauvre voiture et peinait à le maintenir debout tout en fermant ladite voiture. Si elle avait une rayure, son ami le lui paierait et cher. 

C’est à grand coup de stratagème et de chantage que le hibou finit dans son lit sous sa couette. Là, où il s’endormit sans plus de cérémonie. Washio referma doucement la porte et se dirigea vers la sortie, il croisa le petit passeur qu’il ne connaissait que très peu. Ils se regardèrent une promesse, un pacte, se scella entre eux : plus jamais ils ne s’occuperaient des deux autres lorsqu’ils étaient bourrés.  
Ils maintiendraient ce serment coûte que coûte.

Kenma soupira, le silence était enfin revenu. Il déposa une aspirine et un verre d’eau sur la table de chevet de l’un et de l’autre- ils en auraient besoin sans aucun doute. Il déplia ensuite le clic-clac ou il s’endormit après une ou deux parties sur sa console.


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " J'ai peur des fantômes. Et chez moi, il y en a plein. "  
\- John Green. -

Une gêne.  
Une sensation désagréable.   
Un léger pincement.  
Akashi grimaça et referma les yeux dans un soupir. Voilà plusieurs jours qu’il se sentait mal- plus mal qu’à l’accoutumer s’entend. Une sorte de mauvais pressentiment… Comme-ci quelque chose de grave allait lui arriver incessamment sous peu. Le weekend était terminé et il se devait de se rendre en cours. Il aurait pu aller voir sa mère et lui dire qu’il ne se sentait pas bien, qu’il avait mal à la tête et au cœur… mais l’idée de devoir retourner là-bas le terrorisait. Il ne se souvenait pas précisément de ce qu’il s’était passé lors de son séjour, dans cette prison, mais quand il en était sorti, il avait eut, et avait encore, l’impression d’y avoir laissé une chose importante.   
Ça le rongeait.

_ Tout va bien, se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il s’habilla rapidement et passa dans la salle d’eau où il prit un moment pour se composer un visage neutre- du moins ou ne transparaissait pas sa souffrance. Il esquiva sa mère et prit une pomme pour son petit déjeuner- il irait dans un Konbini se chercher de la nourriture, sans doute sa mère le lui reprocherait-elle le soir même.   
Il pinça les lèvres une fois devant l’établissement, il ne voulait pas y aller. Il voulait se balader dans les rues de Tokyo- un inconnu parmi tant d’autres…

_ Ce n’est que pour quelques heures…

Il n’arriva même pas à s’auto-convaincre.

La journée avait été longue, très longue. Il s’était ennuyé et avait laissé ses pensées divaguer plus que nécessaire. Chercher ce qui n’allait pas chez lui, lui donnait des migraines horribles. Celles qui vous forcent à vous coucher en boule dans votre lit en pleurant. Il rassembla ses affaires pour partir alors que ses camarades se rendaient au gymnase pour leur cours de sport. Pour une fois, il fut ravi de ne pas être obligé d’en faire.

_ Akashi Kei ?

Il sursauta, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que son professeur l’interpelle. Il gagna le bureau après le départ de ses camarades. Il attendit que l’adulte prenne la parole en silence. Il réfléchit rapidement à la raison, ses notes n’étaient pas catastrophiques, il n’avait causé aucun souci… Il ne voyait pas ce qu’il avait pu faire de travers. 

_ Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.  
_ Euh… Oui. Tout va bien, assura-t-il tant bien que mal.  
_ Vous semblez ailleurs pendant les cours, enfin plus ailleurs que d’habitude. Et je m’inquiète. Vous mangez bien ? Dormez suffisamment ? Il s’est passé quelque chose ? Vous me semblez isoler des autres élèves, un problème avec eux ? Je sais que vous êtes arrivé cette année et que se faire des amis est difficile, mais plusieurs mois sont passés et enfin… 

Le noiraud rosit légèrement, il avait l’air aussi peu concerné par ses cours ? Il fallait qu’il fasse un peu plus attention. Après tout, il voulait la réussir son année ; il n’aurait pas le courage de la recommencer. 

_ Excusez-moi ça ne se reproduira plus !  
_ Ce n’est pas…   
_ Le fait de reprendre une scolarité normale et l’approche des examens m’ont quelque peu stressé, inventa-t-il après avoir interrompu l’autre. Je ferais plus attention.  
_ Oh euh, très bien. 

Le professeur n’ajouta rien, mais n’était pas convaincu par ses paroles. Il y avait quelque chose, mais il n’était visiblement pas la bonne personne pour en parler avec le plus jeune. Il pinça les lèvres et soupira avant de congédier son élève sur un simple : « Si tu as besoin, tu peux venir me parler. ».   
Le brun fila sans demander son reste, il n’avait pas envie que l’autre pose d’autres questions. Il allait enfin quitter le bâtiment quand il fut interrompu dans sa marche par l’une des secrétaires de l’établissement. 

_ Tu es en Terminal 3, n’est-ce pas ?  
_ Oui ?

Était-ce la journée ou tout le monde avait décidé de l’enquiquiner ? 

_ Pourrais-tu emporter cette feuille au gymnase 2, s’il te plaît ?   
_ Oui, bien sûr.  
_ Je te remercie, sourit la rousse.

Il fit demi-tour pour gagner les gymnases d’un pas lent. Il n’y était allé qu’une seule fois et trouver le gymnase 2 lui prit plus de cinq minutes. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant enfin l’inscription nommant le gymnase. Il ouvrit la porte en faisant attention qu’aucune personne ou objet n’en sorte avant d’entrer. Il referma aussitôt la pièce bien content de la chaleur qui y stagnait et contrastait avec la fraîcheur extérieure.   
Il scanna rapidement la pièce du regard avant de repérer le coach supposé, celui à qui il devait donner cette foutu feuille. Il longea prudemment les murs- autant ne pas les gêner lors de leur entraînement et surtout, il avait moins de chance de se prendre une balle perdu en procédant ainsi. 

_ Excusez-moi ?

Le coach et le manager se retournèrent vers lui d’un même mouvement.

_ On m’a demandé de vous remettre ceci, renseigna-t-il calmement en leur tendant la feuille.   
_ Oh merci ! Je les attendais justement. Kobayashi tu vas pouvoir t’en occuper, c’est ce dont je te parlais tout à l’heure. Merci de me l’avoir apporté, fit-il à l’attention du noiraud.   
_ Ce n’est rien.

Alors qu’il se retournait pour quitter le gymnase, il repéra, du coin de l’œil, un ballon arriver à grande vitesse sur lui. Un « attention ! » retentis. Il n’aurait pas le temps de l’esquiver. Sa respiration ralentit. Ses yeux scannèrent rapidement les lieux. Son sac atterri au sol dans un léger bruit. Il sauta et d’un mouvement doux, rapide et précis le ballon fut envoyé droit dans la main de l’attaquant qui faute d’avoir pu arrêter son geste d’attaque en voyant le ballon partir avait tout de même sauté. Ledit attaquant sourit et frappa la passe. Une passe parfaite et sans bavure.   
Le brun retomba en délicatesse sur ses deux pieds. Il sentait son cœur battre puissamment dans sa poitrine et une joie sans nom l’envahit après sa passe réussie. Ses yeux brillaient et un sourire en coin flottait sur son visage. 

_ Bah ça alors ! s’exclama un des joueurs resté sur le banc. 

Il ramassa son sac les yeux encore rivés sur le ballon. Le volley le faisait se sentir mieux ? Il avait eut l’impression pendant un instant que la sensation de manque qui l’empoisonnait depuis si longtemps s’était apaisée. 

_ Tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre le club de volley ? l’interrogea de suite l’attaquant. Ta passe était superbe à frapper !  
_ Tu as déjà fait du volley ? questionna à son tour le coach.

Il avait l’impression d’avoir déjà pratiqué ce sport, mais pas le souvenir d’en avoir déjà fait. Une violente migraine s’empara de lui aussitôt essaya-t-il de se souvenir d’un passage de sa vie le reliant à ce sport.

_ Je n’ai pas le souvenir d’en avoir déjà fait, déclara-t-il.  
_ Pourtant une telle passe dans cette configuration demande énormément d’entraînement, énonça l’entraîneur en plissant les yeux. Tu ne peux pas faire un tel mouvement sans avoir fait plusieurs années de pratique…

Il n’avait pas fait de volley. Ce n’était pas possible. Il avait toujours été trop fragile pour faire la moindre activité physique. Sa mère le lui avait certifié : cela durait depuis son plus jeune âge. 

_ Je n’ai pas le droit de faire de sport, s’esquiva-t-il. Veuillez m’excuser pour le dérangement !

Il sortit rapidement sur gymnase. Sa tête le faisait souffrir martyr et il tremblait de tout son corps. Il dut s’arrêter contre le mur du bâtiment pour reprendre son souffle tant il était mal. Se pouvait-il qu’il ait déjà fait du volley ? Dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire que sa mère lui avait menti… Et quel intérêt aurait-elle eu à faire une telle chose ? Aucun. N’est-ce pas ?

Il marcha rapidement -il courrait presque- pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu’il avait failli rentrer dans une autre personne à cause de son empressement. Il avait besoin d’être seul et de réfléchir… Il ne voulait pas croire ce qui se dessinait devant ses yeux. 

... HAIKYUU ...

Bokuto attrapa la bouteille qu’on lui tendait et bu, il était assoiffé. Il récupéra ensuite une serviette et essuya la sueur qui lui tombait dans les yeux et coulait dans son dos. Il enchaînait les matches depuis tôt le matin et en avait encore pour au moins deux heures. Pas qu’il s’en plaignait, il avait toujours aimé faire cela- jouer au volley du matin au soir. La différence étant que là, il ne s’entraînait pas ; il jouait son avenir. A la fin de cette journée, il saurait s’il pouvait passer pro ou s’il devait attendre encore- et qui sait quand aurait lieu les prochaines sélections de la sorte, ça n’avait malheureusement pas lieu toutes les semaines, la chance d’accéder à un poste était rare.   
Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors que les souvenirs des camps d’entraînements qu’il avait faits au lycée lui revinrent. Il les avait attendu tous avec impatience- exception faite du dernier. 

_ Bokuto-san ! l’interpela-t-on. On reprend.

Il chassa de suite le sourire triste qui avait pris place sur ses lèvres. Il avait fait son dernier camp d’entraînement une poignée de mois plus tôt et Akaashi n’avait pas été là. Certes, Kuroo, Komi et Konoha avaient réussi à le motiver à venir- malgré qu’il ne le souhaitait pas de prime à bord- et à s’amuser- chose qu’il n’avait pas cru possible. Il n’avait pas aussi bien joué qu’accoutumée, mais le reste de son équipe avait réussi à les maintenir premier. 

_ Il nous reste deux sets à faire d’après le coach, lui apprit le libéro avec qui il jouait.

Il acquiesça et se mit en position. Il avait le service, il fit celui qu’il avait travaillé pendant des mois et c’est avec satisfaction qu’il le vit s’écraser de l’autre côté. Il se concentra sur le match et donna tout ce qu’il avait. L’ace blond de l’autre équipe étant son principal rival. Ce dernier semblait pouvoir s’adapter à n’importe quelle situation et était porté sur la provocation. Ce qui bien sûr ne manqua pas d’agacer prodigieusement la chouette.   
Blond qui lui rappela sans mal l’agaçant, mais non moins amusant, centrale de Karasuno. Le pauvre poussin qu’il avait martyrisé en compagnie de Kuroo. Il ricana sous le regard stupéfait du setter de l’équipe adverse et le Shun pouffa discrètement de voir l’as comme cela -c’était un véritable numéro quand il était de bonne humeur, avait-il songé. 

Kotaro s’écroula sur le banc en compagnie des autres. Ils allaient enfin savoir qui avait été sélectionnés. Il en tremblait d’impatience. L’ancien de Fukorodani sentait l’appréhension montée en lui et quand son regard déviait vers le pointu blond, la tristesse montait en lui, il savait tout au fond de lui qu’il n’avait pas réussi à le surpasser.   
Il se résigna à s’entraîner plus encore et devenir meilleur pour les prochaines fois. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner et surtout, il ne pouvait pas briser cette promesse. Il ne devait pas s’apitoyer sur son sort. Après tout Niito était bien venu alors qu’il savait qu’il n’aurait pas de place ; cela ne l’avait pas empêché de donner le meilleur de lui-même.

Les trois noms retenus furent annoncés.  
Le sien n’en faisait pas partit.   
Bien qu’il ait deviné qu’il ne ferait pas partit de cette sélection, il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir un pincement eu cœur. Il ne laissa aucune émotion le traverser ni joie ni peine, alors qu’autour de lui une véritable effusion avait lieu. Joie, pleure, colère, rire… Sûrement lorsqu’il arriverait à l’appartement ce soir-là, il se laisserait à quelques larmes…

_ Beau match !

Il releva la tête pour faire face au blond.

_ Je te retourne le compliment. Bien joué pour la place, le félicita-t-il bon joueur.  
_ Je dois dire que jusqu’au dernier moment j’ai cru que ce serait toi, avoua l’autre. Tu me semblais bien meilleur…   
_ Je patienterai jusqu’aux prochaines sélections et cette fois je serais pris, s’exclama le décoloré.   
_ J’espère bien ! Je suis pressé de pouvoir jouer un match officiel contre toi, Bokuto Kotaro.

Peu après l’ancien capitaine rassemblait ses affaires et quittait le gymnase -il devait traverser Tokyo pour rentrer chez lui- ; quelle idée de faire un match si loin ! Une fois à l’extérieur, il respira une grande bouffée d’air frais. Il était épuisé et apaisé. Il gagna la rue qu’il avait empruntée le matin même. Il devait la remonter entièrement pour atteindre le métro qui le ramènerait jusqu’à chez lui. 

Il prit le temps d’apprécier l’ambiance qui l’entourait -il avait un peu de temps devant lui-, ils avaient terminés plus tôt qu’il ne l’avait estimé. Il s’acheta quelque chose de sucrer histoire de retrouver un peu d’énergie et poursuivit sa route tranquillement.   
Bokuto se stoppa brutalement manquant de se prendre de pleins fouets un jeune homme qui courrait sans trop regarder où il allait. Ce dernier ne prit même pas le parti de s’excuser et poursuivit sa route sans plus de cérémonie. L’ancien capitaine s’apprêta à lui crier dessus, mais jamais les mots ne sortirent de sa bouche. Il resta figé.  
Quand il revint à lui le brun qui avait manqué de lui foncer dedans avait disparut. Plusieurs personnes le regardaient curieusement. Ses mains tremblaient et son souffle était court. Son sac était tombé au sol. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux alors qu’il s’efforçait de reprendre son calme. 

_ Akaashi ? souffla-t-il dans le vide.


	6. 5

Il écrit une ligne, la relu et l'effaça tout de suite après. Recommença l'opération plusieurs fois avant de soupirer et de poser son ordinateur sur son bureau pour pouvoir se redresser. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se plonger dans son travail, il était trop préoccupé.   
Voilà plusieurs jours que son cher colocataire était étrange- plus que d'accoutumer s'entend. Il y a bientôt de cela une semaine, il avait vu l'ancien capitaine de Fukurodani rentrer de son match sélection avec une expression qu'il n'avait pas su définir- ce qui était relativement étrange le décoloré se lisant comme un livre ouvert en temps normal. 

L'ancien de Nekoma poussa un soupir et se résigna à laisser son écrit de côté pour le moment, il ne lui restait que quelques jours pour terminer et il commençait à croire qu'il n'y arriverait jamais tant il n'avançait pas.  
Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se servir un cappuccino qu'il dégusta accoudé au balcon. Un pli soucieux ornait son front. Il devait trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez son ami. S'il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait là de la déception de ne pas avoir été sélectionné, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il s'était fourvoyé. L'hibou semblait bien déterminé à avoir sa place dans un avenir proche. Mais cette expression étrange ne le quittait que rarement. 

Le brun porta son sombre regard vers le ciel. Il avait essayé de faire parler son ami- chose qu'il arrivait à faire en temps normal, l'autre étant incapable de tenir sa langue plus de trois minutes, mais là rien à faire. Il s'était confronté à un mur. Le Bokuto n'avait rien dit, juste un « je n'ai rien, t'inquiètes. » avait passé ses lèvres avant qu'il ne parte à son entraînement.   
Chose qui n'avait pas manqué de frustrer le chat. 

De retour dans son antre, il jeta un regard peu amène à son ordinateur avant de l'éteindre définitivement. Il n'avait pas la tête à se préoccuper de cela aujourd'hui. Il allait remettre cela au lendemain pour la troisième fois. 

Désœuvré, il observa l'appartement sans trouver une activité intéressante avant de songer que remplir les placards serait une idée des plus utiles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui prenait place sur l'un des murs du salon- il était tôt. 

Il enfila sa veste et ses chaussures et avant de filer à l'extérieur. L'entraînement de son ancienne équipe avait dû débuter depuis une trentaine de minutes et l'envie d'aller voir comment ils s'en sortaient le saisit. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Il fit demi-tour et ses pas le menèrent rapidement à son ancien établissement. Il n'y était pas revenu depuis la fin de sa troisième année. Si les cours ne lui avaient pas manqué, il fut nostalgique de se retrouver devant les bâtiments qui constituaient Nekoma. Les entraînements de volley lui manquaient atrocement- il avait dû arrêter pour se consacrer à ses études et ne jouait plus qu'occasionnellement dans une association de quartier. 

Il contourna le lieu pour atteindre l'entrer arrière et eut un sourire en constatant que le petit portail n'avait pas été changé. Portail cassé trois ans plus tôt ; il suffisait de soulever un peu le dit portail de pousser un coup sec pour qui s'ouvre. Kuroo sourit en se souvenant le nombre de fois ou sur les trois précédentes années, il avait utilisé ce passage pour entrer et sortir de l'établissement. Extrêmement utile quand vous arriviez en retard et que l'entrer principale était fermée. 

Il se faufila rapidement jusqu'au gymnase tout en prenant garde à ne pas se faire repérer- il n'avait pas envie de prendre la porte sans avoir pu observer un match de ses chers « Kohai ».   
Il esquiva deux professeurs avant d'enfin pouvoir se faufiler discrètement dans le gymnase. Il poussa un soupir avant de fermer délicatement la porte et très léger claquement retentit, masqué par les cris des joueurs. 

_ Kuroo !

Le hurlement de Lev retentit dans tout le gymnase anéantissant tout espoir d'observer à leurs insu les autres joueurs. Le bloqueur ne faisant plus attention au ballon se le prit dans la tête et Kuroo sourit en voyant le tic d'agacement du passeur.   
Heureux fut le russo-japonais que Yaku ne soit pas là pour lui rappeler d'être sérieux. 

« Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais. », songea l'ancien capitaine. 

_ Hey ! Comment ça va ? questionna-t-il maintenant découvert. Tu n'arrives toujours pas attaquer, Lev ? Comment veux-tu devenir l'as ? se moqua-t-il aussitôt. 

Le gris réagit au quart de tour et commença à expliquer par A+B qu'il était le meilleur et que s'il n'avait pas fait autant de bruit en entrant, il aurait réussi son smash. 

_ Bah alors Kuroo, on te manquait déjà ? se moqua Inuoka.

Tetsuro se rendit au banc ou était installé son ancien coach alors que les autres reprenaient le match. Il observa les nouveaux. Il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de les voir à l'œuvre. Il fut heureux de constater qu'une petite dizaine de personnes s'étaient inscrites. Leur performance de l'année passée face à Fukurodani, Nohebi et Karasuno avait attiré les regards. Et ce même s'ils n'avaient pas eut la chance de remporter tout les matchs. Ils avaient rabattu le caquet de ce foutu serpent en gagnant deux sets à zéro contre Nohebi.  
Il observa, notamment, le première année qui avait hérité de son poste, après tout puisqu’il était là autant aidé son cadet. Il nota son manque d’expérience qui le conduisait à se faire feinter sur de nombreuses actions- Kenma feintait malgré le niveau lamentable de son nouveau coéquipier. 

_ Alors l’université ? questionna Nekomata, une fois sa conversation terminée avec l’entraîneur.   
_ Ca passe…  
_ Tu as rejoint l’équipe universitaire ?  
_ J’aurais aimé, soupira le brun. La quantité de travail est plus conséquente que ce que j’avais imaginé et… Je ne serais passé titulaire qu’en troisième année et encore… 

Tetsuro soupira. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu rejoindre ladite équipe, mais il se devait d’être réaliste, il aurait stagné et probablement régressé au bout du compte. Il avait assisté à un ou deux entraînements et les nouveaux comme lui avaient un entraînement bien loin du niveau dont il avait l’habitude. Il avait beau avoir essayé de se démarquer, mais rien n’y avait fait. 

_ C’est bien dommage. Tu as un bon niveau…   
_ Je n’ai pas totalement abandonné ! s’exclama-t-il. Kenma me fait des passes et Bokuto s’entraîne sur mes blocs de temps à autre. 

Kuroo se renfrogna à la mention de son ami. 

_ Très bien.  
_ Et l’équipe ? demanda enfin le chat.

Il s’inquiétait de son niveau avec tous les changements qui avait eut lieu cette année.

_ Kenma manque d’enthousiasme, Yamamoto fait un bon capitaine, Haiba est toujours aussi expansif et les autres ont beaucoup à apprendre, soupira le plus âgé.   
_ Et ça ira pour…  
_ Oui, tout se met en place. 

Le chat hocha la tête satisfait-il allait assister à tous les matchs de son ancienne équipe et il souhait les voir gagner. Il reporta son attention sur le match et soupira en voyant que Lev dépensait encore et toujours trop d’énergie dans ses mouvements.   
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le coup de sifflet final retentit et Tetsuro se leva pour rejoindre le nouveau bloqueur. Ce dernier semblait dépité. 

_ Hey ! l’interpela-t-il.   
_ Kuroo-san ! se redressa l’autre, intimidé.   
_ Suis le ballon des yeux, ne le quitte pas du regard. Si tu suis le regard de Kenma, ou de tous autres passeurs, tu es sûr de te faire feinter les trois quart du temps.  
_ Je ferais plus attention ! Merci, Kuroo-san. 

Le noiraud eut un sourire satisfait. Sourire qui donna des sueurs froides au plus jeune. Le chat rejoignit son meilleur ami qui étanchait sa soif, assis sur le banc. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

_ Que penses-tu des nouveaux ? questionna Yamamoto après les avoir rejoints l’empêchant ainsi de débuter une conversation avec le décoloré.  
_ Qu’ils manquent d’expérience. De beaucoup d’expérience, ajouta-t-il alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le passeur de première année. 

Kenma et Yamamoto suivirent son regard et grimacèrent de concert. 

_ Ah ouais… Shinsuke. Il a commencé en fin de collège après s’être fait virer du club de foot. Il essaye de feinter alors que je lui ai dit des millions de fois de se contenter de passer ! Il ne feinte que lui-même cet imbécile !  
_ Il est pire que Lev, soupira le décoloré approuvant les dires du nouveau capitaine. 

L’étudiant ricana. Pire que Lev, hein ? Voilà qui n’était pas un compliment. 

_ Y a aussi Shibayama… Il a un bon niveau, Yaku l’a bien formé… Mais…  
_ Sans Yaku l’arrière n’est pas stable, devina l’ancien capitaine.  
_ Oui, c’est ça. En plus, tu n’es plus là avec Nobuyuki pour équilibrer.   
_ Eh bien, vous avez à faire !  
_ Bah ! On va s’en sortir, positiva l’ace. Je vais te les mater ces p’tits cons, moi ! 

Le félin regarda, non sans un sourire, Taketora rejoindre les plus jeunes pour les conseillers- enfin les « mater » comme il disait. La moitié eut la peur de sa vie en le voyant débarqué l’air remonté. 

_ Les pauvres ! ricana-t-il ne les plaignant pas le moins du monde.  
_ C’est tous les jours pareils…  
_ Je suis content de voir que l’ambiance est toujours aussi…  
_ Ca te manque ?  
_ Ouais… L’équipe, tout ça ! Ça fait de bon souvenir, mais… ‘Fin, tu verras. Profites bien cette année, Kenma !

Le plus jeune acquiesça. Il savait combien le volley et l’équipe étaient important pour son ami et avoir dû arrêter l’avait plus marqué qu’il ne voulait bien l’avouer. Et Kenma savait qu’il en était de même pour Yaku et Nobuyuki. Le premier avait rejoint une équipe associative et entraînait des primaires de temps à autres- il tentait de temps en temps des sélections professionnels en tant que candidats libres : « sait-on jamais ! » qu’il disait. Le second avait totalement arrêté faute de temps et d’envie- après tout, il avait pratiqué le volley chaque jour pendant trois années de sa vie et cela avait fini par le lasser un peu. Même s’il avait assuré reprendre pour le plaisir dans quelque temps. 

_ Tu veux faire un match avec nous ? Tu as l’air soucieux, ajouta Kozume pour justifier sa proposition. 

L’étudiant jeta un coup d’œil à sa tenue, son jean et sa chemise n’étaient pas des plus adaptés pour cela. Enfin peu importe, il en avait vraiment besoin. 

_ J’ai un deuxième short, si tu veux ! s’exclama Inuoka revenu vers eux.

Il retint un ricanement en se souvenant que l’autre apportait toujours un second short depuis que Lev avait renversé son lait sur lui alors qu’il n’avait rien d’autre pour l’entraînement. Et s’il y avait bien une chose que détestait Inuoka autant que le goût du lait s’en était bien l’odeur.   
Il gagna les vestiaires où il récupéra ledit short. Il se changea rapidement ne gardant que son débardeur noir avant de gagner le terrain. Il regretta l’absence de Yaku et Nobuyuki. Il lui était étrange de ne pas les avoir à ses côtés comme se fut le cas pendant les trois années précédentes.

Il se mit rapidement en place et retrouva bien vite ses marques au sein de l’équipe. Ses combos avec Kenma n’avaient pas baissés de niveau malgré qu’ils ne pratiquent plus ensembles assidument. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que son équipe remporte le premier set sur un huit-vingt-cinq suivit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard d’un neuf-vingt-cinq.   
Le noiraud en fut plus que satisfait. Il se retrouva plus léger et heureux. Ses problèmes ayant été relégués au second plan. Il songeait déjà à venir assister aux entraînements plus régulièrement et qui sait peut-être arriverait-il à convaincre Yaku de l’accompagner- pas que celui-ci soit difficile à persuader.

Il assista, finalement, à l’entraînement dans son entièreté. Il joua plusieurs sets et consacra le reste du temps à former les plus jeunes. Cela lui rappela, non sans un sourire, son précédent élève- Tsukki comme il persistait à le nommer malgré que l’autre le reprenait à chaque fois. 

Il soupira en se retrouvant enfin seul avec Kenma sur le chemin du retour après avoir salué tous les autres. Ils faisaient route vers l'appartement du plus âgé- le passeur passait pas mal de son temps là-bas. Ils s'arrêtèrent en chemin pour faire les courses que le noiraud n'avait toujours pas faites. Heureux furent-ils en regagnant la chaleur de l'appartement. Le silence leur apprit que la chouette n'était toujours pas rentrée.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda finalement Kozume alors qu'ils étaient installés sur le canapé derrière un jeu, après avoir rangé tous les achats du brun.

Tetsuro soupira et mit le jeu sur pause avant de se retourner vers son meilleur ami. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et effleura ses écarteurs. 

_ C'est Bokuto. Il est étrange, expliqua-t-il. Enfin plus que d'habitude...  
_ Il est déçu de ne pas avoir été sélectionné ?  
_ C'est ce que je pensais aussi... Mais non, ce n'est pas ça. Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, tu restes encore un peu ?

Le plus jeune acquiesça. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait arriver au si joyeux Bokuto pour que cela inquiète son ami à ce point. Kenma voyait à quel point cela préoccupait l'autre et il savait que son ami ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir en aide aux personnes qui en avait besoin, alors pour un ami. 

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard et deux parties remportées par Kenma, la porte d'entrer claqua annonçant l'arriver de l'ancien capitaine de Fukurodani. Ce dernier se délesta de son manteau et de son épais gilet avant de laisser choir son sac dans l'entrer. Il sourit en voyant Kenma avachit sur le canapé en compagnie de son colocataire et le salua avec bonne humeur. « Une bonne humeur forcée », constata le passeur. 

_ Kenma ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! S'exclama-t-il.

Deux semaines ou trois.  
Kenma l'observa alors que l'autre échangeait avec Kuroo. Il détailla son visage et sa posture avant de le fixer dans les yeux- expressif. Il avait depuis très jeune cette aptitude à cerner les gens et il ne s'était pas privé de la développer. 

Il regarda le hibou disparaître dans sa chambre pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard avec des vêtements propres et pour finir s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

_ Alors ?   
_ Il a la même expression que quand on lui a annoncé pour Keiji...

Les yeux de Kuroo s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'il se remémorait l'attitude de son ami près d’une année plus tôt. Il se souvenait encore de cette journée.   
L'ace l'avait entraîné en compagnie de Kenma pour faire tous les magasins de la ville- l'anniversaire d'Akaashi était dans moins de cinq jours et la chouette paniquait de n'avoir encore rien trouvé pour l'amour de sa vie. Il avait décidé que l'avis des deux de Nekoma était nécessaire- il ne voulait pas se tromper, bien que comme lui avait assuré Kuroo : plus que le cadeau en lui-même l'intention faisait plaisir. L'autre n'en avait pas démordu et ils avaient fini par céder. 

Ils avaient dû faire au moins la moitié des magasins de la ville avant que Bokuto ne se décide. Il avançait fièrement le cadeau sous le bras quand son téléphone avait sonné. Il avait décroché sous les commentaires fatigués du brun qui ne souhaitait que rentrer. Il avait finalement abdiqué et prit son mal en patience. A cet instant, il avait vu le visage si souriant du décoloré se figer et doucement prendre une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu. Brisé, apeuré, perdu, sans âme... Le cadeau avait glissé de sous son bras pour tomber au sol et le bruit sourd de quelque chose qui se brise avait retenti dans la rue faisant sursauter Kenma qui s'était retourné vivement avant de se figer devant l'expression de l'autre. Kotaro s'était laissé tomber au sol comme vidé de toutes forces, sa respiration était hachée et il semblait absent de son corps, dans un état second, sourd aux appels de son ami et au bruit de la ville. Kuroo avait ramassé le portable qui avait glissé au sol pour tomber sur Yukie Shirofuku- celle qu’il s'était rappelé être la manager de l'équipe. La jeune femme, en larme, lui avait alors expliqué la situation. Il avait ensuite raccroché sans un mot. D'une voix blanche, il avait expliqué la situation à son meilleur ami avant de saisir le bras de Bokuto pour le relever et le soutenant, le portant presque, il l'avait ramené chez lui- où il avait été accueillit par sa mère déjà au courant. Le passeur avait posé le cadeau brisé sur la commode de Bokuto puis ils s'étaient éclipsés, se réfugiant chez Kuroo.

Le noiraud fronça les sourcils et mordilla sa lèvre, pensif. Kozume avait vu juste et ça n'augurait rien de bon. La chouette avait mis trop de temps à remonter la pente pour replonger.

_ C'est vrai que dans quelques jours ce sera la date de sa mort et juste après ça aurait été son anniversaire. 

Ça lui était sorti de la tête.   
Il but le reste de bière dans sa canette qui reposait sur la table, pensif. 

_ J'espère que ça ira...  
_ J'espère, reprit-il.


	7. 6

« Le chagrin, ou il arrive à fondre et à s'écouler par les yeux ou bien... Il devient tranchant comme une lame et jaillit de la bouche. » Terre et Cendre. Atiq Rahimi. 

Il faudrait qu’il bouge. Cela fait des heures qu’il n’a pas bougé. Installé par terre, appuyé sur quelques coussins, un cahier devant lui ouvert depuis des heures à la même page. Il est perdu dans ses pensées. Le monde autours de lui s’est envolé ; il est seul avec lui-même. Il est perdu. Sa respiration est régulière et ses yeux vides, ses muscles commencent à souffrir d’être restés si longtemps dans la même posiion et il commence à avoir faim ; pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Il attend.  
Qu’attend-il ? Sans doute, lui-même ne le sait-il pas. Mais il attend. Son âme guette. Son esprit est serein. Il attend. 

La bête, au fond de lui, tourne et se détourne. Un prédateur aux aguets, elle ne se montre pas. Elle se glisse dans les ombres, les sombres recoins de son âme- ces recoins que jamais personne n’ose arpenter- et elle attend. Elle sait… elle sait que bientôt son heure viendra et qu’elle pourra sortir au grand jour, le saisir à la gorge et l’étouffer. Elle a déjà à commencé, elle sent sa proie devenir plus faible de jour en jour.  
Elle passe d’ombre en ombre, gratte là ou cela fait le plus mal… 

Il sursaute et prend sa tête entre ses mains. Une douleur aiguë le prend sous son crâne, il ne peut résister et des larmes coulent de ses yeux. La douleur est de plus en plus vive, sa conscience vacille. Il a tellement mal.  
Il voudrait que ça s’arrête. Mais rien n’y fait la douleur persiste ; la bête se réjouie. Elle esquisse un sourire et s’avance vers la lumière. Lentement, ses griffes apparaissent, elle va attaquer. Elle se pourlèche les babines et se ramasse sur ses pattes postérieures prêtes à bondir…

Le brun se saisit de la boîte de médicament posée sur sa table basse et avale directement deux cachets qu’il fait passer avec un peu d’eau.

Il sent la douleur s’apaiser et la bête lentement se rétracter non sans un grognement énervé. Elle repassera à l’attaque, il le sait. Un jour, les médicaments ne suffiront plus à le contenir.  
Il ouvre ses yeux chassant ainsi les deux ombres qui évoluaient côte à côte et qu’il n’avait jamais encore réussi à saisir. Souvent, il se dit qu’il est fou. Une personne normale n’a pas de penser comme celles-là. Une personne normale ne lutte pas contre une bête féroce qui ne cherche qu’à vous détruire, une personne normale n’est sûrement pas comme lui. Un être silencieux, qui survit plus qu’il ne vit, qui doucement s’efface…

_ Kei ?

Il se redressa et descendit rejoindre sa mère dans le salon. Sa crise était passée depuis une quarantaine de minutes tout juste et il se sentait nauséeux. Il se tint fermement à la rambarde pour descendre les escaliers et gagna enfin le salon. Bien qu’il n’en montrât rien, il fut surpris de voir que son père était présent. 

_ Joyeux anniversaire !

Il se figea un instant avant de se souvenir que oui, on était bien le cinq décembre et qu’il venait d’avoir dix-huit ans. Tourmenté par ses angoisses et ses peurs, il en avait oublié la date de sa naissance. Il sourit à ses parents et les serra dans ses bras. Il ouvrit les quelques présents que lui tendaient ses parents en tentant de sourire joyeusement.  
Il tiqua sur le dernier que lui donna sa mère. Les noms de prestigieuses universités accrochèrent son regard. Il était vrai qu’il serait temps qu’il se décide. Si parmi les brochures, il y avait deux grands noms d’universités demeurant au Japon, les autres se trouvaient aux Etats-Unis, en Angleterre et deux trois pays bien loin de son pays natal. Il regarda sa mère, interrogatif. 

_ Je me suis dis qu’aller étudier ailleurs qu’au Japon pourrait être bénéfique pour toi, se défendit-elle. Et disons que… Enfin, j’aimerais quitter le Japon. Depuis ce qu’il t’est arrivé, je songe à partir…

Il acquiesça d’un simple mouvement de tête.  
Après tout pourquoi pas ? Peut-être en allant ailleurs, il trouverait ce qu’il lui manque… Le vide à l’intérieur de lui se comblerait et il se sentirait bien. Juste bien. Plus il songeait à l’idée et plus elle l’enchantait. Il se promit de se renseigner là-dessus. Si en plus, sa mère l’y encourageait, il n’avait aucune raison de s’y opposer.

_ J’aimerai bien partir, confirma-t-il.

Le sourire de sa mère fut éblouissant. Tellement qu’il ne remarqua pas le soulagement qui masquait l’inquiétude de sa mère au fond de ses yeux. Si pour des inconnus, il s’agissait de l’inquiétude quand à l’avenir de son fils, des personnes averties sauraient qu’il en était autre. 

_ Quel pays préfères-tu ? questionna-t-elle alors.  
_ Je n’y ai pas encore réfléchi, mais dès que ça sera le cas je te le dirai.

Son père était resté silencieux tout au long. Après tout ce dernier ne les suivrait pas, ses parents ayant divorcé des années plus tôt alors qu’il était encore qu’un enfant. Et il ne s’entendait pas plus que cela avec lui. Il était déjà étonnant qu’il ait fait le déplacement pour son anniversaire. L’homme préférant sa nouvelle femme et ses trois autres enfants. Ce qui n’arrivait même pas à peiner le brun qui s’était très vite fait à l’idée.

Il sourit alors que sa mère l’entraînait dans la cuisine où se trouvait un gâteau bien trop grand pour leur seul estomac. Il s’installa en écoutant les paroles incessantes de sa génitrice. Il se contentait d’hocher la tête positivement ou négativement au gré de ses questions. 

La journée était passée vite. Son père partit juste après la dégustation du gâteau, il était resté avec sa mère le reste de la journée. Pour une fois, ils n’avaient pas été en désaccord et il en avait profité. C’était reposant. Il en avait été heureux.

Plus tard, il s’était installé sur son lit les différentes brochures à la main et il avait lu ce que proposaient les universités. Les possibilités étaient nombreuses. Amérique, Angleterre, Italie... Il mit de côté les brochures des universités où il apprécierait étudier et rangea les autres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire un choix...

... HAIKYUU ...

Il était assis à même le sol le dos appuyé contre son lit. Il tremblait, il étouffait, il pleurait. Les larmes s’écoulaient en un flot ininterrompu. Il s’était réveillé dans cet état à peine cinq minutes plus tôt et il était incapable de retrouver son calme.  
Il hoqueta plusieurs fois essayant de tarir ses larmes. Inutilement. Rien n’y faisait. La douleur à sa poitrine se faisait toujours plus vivace. Il mit une main sur sa bouche pour endiguer le bruit. Il ne souhaitait pas que Kuroo le voie dans cet état. Le brun ayant déjà fait énormément pour lui, il ne pouvait lui en demander encore plus. 

L’image de Keiji Akaashi dansait derrière ses paupières.  
Il ne pouvait pas le saisir.  
Il ne pouvait pas le serrer contre lui.  
Il ne pouvait seulement que le regarder avancer devant lui et disparaître.

Il resta longtemps assis par terre à vider son corps de larmes. Il souhaitait évacuer cette souffrance, la faire disparaître. Il lui arrivait de vouloir que Keiji quitte ses pensées comme il avait quitté le monde physique et juste après il regrettait d’avoir eu une telle pensée. Il était perdu.  
Il attira contre lui la peluche hibou en quête de réconfort et la serra. Il la garda dans ses bras jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit trempée de ses larmes. Il se sentait comme un poisson hors de l’eau qui étouffe à l’air libre. La douleur semblait amplifier…

Il déverrouilla son téléphone portable qui lui indiqua sept heures quarante-cinq. Voilà bientôt deux heures qu’il était ainsi assis au sol, dans cet état lamentable. Il se redressa et silencieusement, il se prépara à sortir. 

Il marchait dans les rues froides de Tokyo, il était encore tôt et les rues étaient encore calmes. Dans peu de temps, elles se rempliraient et deviendraient étouffantes. Aussi, Bokuto se dépêcha-t-il d’acheter ce dont il avait besoin avant de s’éclipser vers un endroit moins fréquenté. Il ne ralentit qu’une fois la bouche de métro en vue, il devait le prendre pour cinq stations. Il ne patienta que peu de temps avant qu’un métro arrive et il s’engouffra dedans, il délaissa la multitude de place libre pour simplement s’appuyer contre la vitre. Il n’y avait rien à voir, mais peu lui importait. La voix robotique annonça le nom de la station où il devait descendre et mécaniquement, il sortit du véhicule.  
Il fit le chemin sans s’en rendre compte. Des mois plus tôt, il avait exécuté cette marche plusieurs fois par semaine. C’était Kuroo qui avait fini par lui hurler dessus pour qu’il cesse de se replier sur lui-même. Il se souvenait encore avoir éclaté en sanglots sur l’épaule du brun et s’être confié à lui d’une traite pendant que l’autre l’écoutait en silence. Il avait fini par réduire sa fréquence de visite pour terminer quatre ou cinq mois plus tôt par de ne plus y aller. Il avait conclu qu'il devait continuer à vivre et non s'enfoncer dans les méandres de son passé. Il lui était étrange de reparcourir ce chemin. 

Il franchit le portail récemment changé à première vue et slaloma dans les différentes allées, se souvenant parfaitement quand tourner à gauche ou quand aller tout droit. Il s'arrêta finalement face à une tombe.  
Il déposa les fleurs qu'il avait achetées plus tôt dans un vase déjà présent et alluma la bougie qu'il déposa avec précaution sur le rebord en pierre. Il resta silencieux un long moment. La pierre grise était propre et n'avait pas changé depuis son dernier passage. Le nom de son ami était toujours aussi élégamment calligraphié... Comme figé éternellement.

_ Hey, Akaashi, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur les marches justes devant la tombe. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici...

Il laissa ses mots planer dans le silence, comme s'il attendait une réponse, bien qu'il sache que ça n'arriverait plus. Plus jamais il n'entendrait l'éternel « Bonjour Bokuto-san » franchir les lèvres de son cadet.  
Il laissa échapper un soupir et reprit de plus belle. 

_ Je n'ai pas encore réussi à entrer dans une équipe professionnelle... Mon adversaire avait plus de techniques que moi et... Enfin, il faut dire que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme ce jour-là...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.  
L'émotion. 

_ J, j'ai cru te voir ce jour-là dans la rue... 

Il se tue à nouveau bien conscient que c'était impossible.  
Et pourtant, il poursuivit.

_ Ca fait des jours que j'y pense, voire plus d'une semaine, se reprit-il. Il faut que je vérifie, tout, c'est déroulé tellement vite que je... […] Si j'en parlais à Tetsu' je suis sûr qu'il me ferait interner parce que tu es mort et qu'on a assisté à ton enterrement et en plus si tu étais vivant, tu me l'aurais dit et j''aurais l'air vraiment con, encore plus con que maintenant, à parler devant ta tombe si tu es en vie...

Il s'arrêta dans son monologue pour reprendre son souffle.  
Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il songeait à retourner ou le brun l'avait bousculé pour être sur, pour vérifier ce que ses yeux lui avaient rapporté. L'espoir coulait dans ses veines de retrouver son Keiji sain et sauf, de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, lui parler, retrouver le doux contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes...  
Il voulait plus que tout retrouver cela.  
Mais devant cette tombe où le nom d'Akaashi Keiji était inscrit la réalité reprenait ses droits et faisait disparaître tout espoir. Le passeur était mort un an auparavant et sûrement son esprit lui avait-il joué un quelconque tour cruel. 

Il resta encore un long moment ainsi assis à parler de tout et de rien. La bougie avait fini par s'éteindre et il était à cours de sujet de discussion aussi se résolut-il à se lever et à partir. Il sortit rapidement du cimetière et regagna les rues pleines d'être vivants de Tokyo. Il était à peine à deux rues du cimetière qu'une voix familière l'interpella.

_ Konoha, sourit-il en avançant à grande enjambée vers l'autre.

Un sourire aussi vrai que nature aux lèvres, il le salua. Par chance, ses yeux avaient eu le temps de dégonfler depuis le matin et sa crise était passée. Il se sentait mieux. Enfin, aussi bien qu'il pût être en cette journée.

_ Je me disais bien que je te trouverai ici, déclara Akinori. On déjeune ensemble ce midi avec les gars et on voulait savoir si tu te joignais à nous ?

Konoha le regarda droit dans les yeux, soulignant le fait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il s'agissait là, d'un ordre déguisé en invitation.

_ Oui, bien sûr, répondit finalement Bokuto sentant qu'il n'avait guère le choix.  
_ Ah tant mieux ! Shirofuku-chan avait déjà prévu de te venir elle-même te chercher si tu osais refuser. Et crois-moi, tu aurais détesté.

Le décoloré esquissa un sourire. Effectivement, il n'aurait pas apprécié. Il se souvenait très bien des tortures de la jeune femme quand il lui arrivait d'oublier de lui rendre un cahier qu'il lui avait emprunté.  
Il emboîta le pas à Konoha et l'écouta lui raconter les dernières nouvelles concernant ses amis. Il grimaça légèrement en se rendant compte qu'il les avait laissés de côté ces derniers temps tant il était accaparé par ses entraînements et... et Akaashi. 

Il reconnut rapidement les environs de Fukorodani et le parc non loin où ils se retrouvaient régulièrement les années précédentes. Il y avait un bar non loin où, ils se rendaient quand il faisait froid à l'instar d'aujourd'hui. A peine fut-il entré dans le bar qu'il eut le plaisir de retrouver ses camarades de l'équipe de volley. Il se rendit compte à cet instant combien ça lui avait manqué.

_ Bokuto ! le salua Yukie. 

Il rendit son étreinte chaleureuse à la jeune femme. Il la connaissait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était naturel pour eux de se saluer ainsi. Il salua tout le monde. Tout le monde subit un interrogatoire pour savoir qui faisait quoi et où ils étaient, le tout ponctué de deux ou trois vannes de Komi pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Kotaro prit plaisir à cette petite réunion.

Komi se détacha du groupe pour passer une commande et quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde se retrouva avec un verre plein poser devant eu. 

_ A Akaashi, déclara solennellement la Shirofuku après qu'ils eurent trinqués.

Chacun vida le contenu de son verre avant de le reposer avec un petit sourire triste, se rappelant de leur défunt ami et de tous les moments passés en sa compagnie. Yukie serra la main de Kotaro pour lui montrer son soutien et c'est à cet instant que le hibou décida qu'il devait retrouver le brun qu'il avait aperçu une ou deux semaines plus tôt. Il en avait besoin ! Son esprit faisait tourner en boucle la scène. Des inlassables « Et si » tournaient dans sa tête. Et comme l'expression le disait avec des « si » on referait le monde...


	8. 7

« Cette nuit  
Intenable insomnie  
La folie me guette  
Je suis ce que je fuis »

Le brun ouvrit les yeux brusquement dans un sursaut. Sa joie face à l'annonce de sa mère près d'une semaine plus tôt avait dissipé son malaise. Juste un temps. Ses cauchemars revenaient. Ses démons le rattrapaient…  
Pour la première fois, la bête lui avait fait face. 

Assis dans la zone lumineuse, là ou il se savait en sécurité, il l'avait observé avancer sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Plus elle avançait, plus la lumière se faisait rare. Le cercle lumineux se faisaient de plus en plus étroit...  
Il tremblait de peur, l'appréhension de ce qui allait lui arriver si enfin la bête le saisissait. Il tremblait de rage face à sa propre impuissance. Il ne parvenait pas à se protéger dans ses propres rêves. Dans son esprit, dans sa tête. Et la bête joueuse tournait autour de lui, ses cercles se faisant de plus en plus petit.  
Elle se rapprochait.  
Elle se rapprochait encore.  
Elle se rapprochait et bientôt elle le saisirait.

Et la bête riait !

« Je subie  
Cette cacophonie  
Qui me scie la tête  
Assommante harmonie 

Elle me dit  
Tu paieras tes délits  
Quoi qu'il advienne  
On traîne ses chaînes  
Ses peines »

Le rire de la bête résonnait en lui, tel un écho se prolongeant encore et encore. Inlassablement. Perpétuellement. Un son grossier et sinistre qui se propageait en lui. Un son terrible aussi claquant que le fouet du maître sur son esclave.  
Et la bête riait !  
Elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Elle riait !  
Elle riait et ses cercles de plus en plus étroit le frôlait presque. 

Il tremblait plus encore. Les larmes coulaient en un épais flot et il hoquetait, sa respiration de plus en plus difficile. Il sentit quelque chose frôler ses pieds, un souffle contre son bras, un léger gloussement retentit près de son oreille. Encore un cercle...  
Une main se posa sur son épaule.  
Il hurla.

« L'ennemi  
Tapi dans mon esprit  
Fête mes défaites  
Sans répit il me défie

Je renie  
La fatale hérésie  
Qui ronge mon être  
Je veux renaître  
Renaître »

Il tourna la tête lentement pour faire face à la bête. Il retint son souffle. Elle s'éloigna de lui. Il l'observa immobile. Elle sourit dangereusement et s'assied face à lui. L'un et l'autre se regardèrent silencieusement.  
La bête n'était autre qu'une copie carbone de lui-même outre ses doigts terminés par des ongles longs semblables à des griffes et ses yeux d'un rouge carmin. Elle tenait fermement contre elle un épais livre à la couverture verte dont il ne parvint pas à saisir le sens.

_ Ne me fuis plus.

La voix avait claqué. Cette voix était semblable à la sienne et pourtant différente. Il ne trouva rien à répondre et n'étant pas assuré de contenir la peur qui l'assaillait, il préféra ne pas parler. 

_ Ne me fuis plus.

Plus douce cette fois, la bête réitéra son ordre. Car nul doute, qu'il s'agissait là d'un ordre qu'il n'était pas permit de transgresser. Sa copie tapota le sol d'un rythme régulier avec ses ongles sur le livre. Un son entêtant et stressant. Elle semblait attendre une réponse que Kei ne parvenait pas à formuler. Il fit glisser une nouvelle fois son regard sur cette étrange entité. 

_ Ne me fuis plus.  
_ Qui es-tu ?

Il avait enfin réussi à formuler une phrase sans bégayer. 

_ Non ! Toi qui es-tu ?  
_ Qui... Je...

Kei posa sa main sur son front assaillit d'une terrible douleur. Il était...  
Sa copie perdit son sourire et serra plus encore le livre contre elle.

_ Akashi Kei.

Après tout que répondre d'autre ?

_ Faux. Faux ! C'est Faux ! Mensonge que cela. Ne me fuis plus. Ne me mens plus. Ne te mens plus !

Le souffle de l'Akashi se coupa. Qu'il ne se mente plus ? Qui pouvait-il être autre que lui-même. Il était Akashi Kei et rien d'autre. Et ce depuis toujours. Cette copie était folle et lui-même devait avoir sombré dans la folie pour avoir de telles pensées.  
Sa copie caressa doucement la couverture du livre qu'elle tenait.

_ Tu n'auras pas le droit de le lire tant que tu seras dans le mensonge, grinça l'étrangeté. 

Il tendit tout de même la main pour s'en saisir. La copie, dans un bon, se leva et disparu dans les ombres. 

__

Il se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Le jour se levait lentement. Il était en sueur et tremblait encore. Il regarda autour de lui ; il était seul. Quel étrange rêve ! Il secoua la tête pour chasser les images de son rêve et se leva. Il devait se préparer pour aller en cours ; il était temps. Il profita de l’air frais de cette matinée d’hiver pour se calmer totalement et marcha plus sereinement vers son établissement scolaire.

Le livre sans titre resta dans sa tête toute la journée.  
Si bien, qu'à la fin de ses cours, au lieu de se dépêcher pour quitter l'enceinte de l'établissement comme il le faisait chaque jour, il se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Il parcourut de nombreux rayons à la recherche d'un livre avec une telle couverture d’un vert qu’il ne saurait définir. Il passa un long moment à faire des recherches sur internet. Rien.  
Il ne trouva aucun livre y ressemblant.  
Ce livre n'existait pas.  
Et pourtant, il en voyait encore le moindre détail de la reliure, il devinait presque la texture de la couverture. Il savait qu’il avait déjà vu ce livre.  
Il le connaissait…

... HAIKYUU ...

Deux jours étaient passés avant que Bokuto ne puisse mettre son projet à exécution. En ce vendredi de décembre, il s'était levé tôt malgré que ce fût un de ses jours de repos. Il s'était rapidement préparé avant de filer vers la station de métro la plus proche. Le trajet lui parût excessivement long, traverser la ville lui avait parût durer des heures. Il n’avait pas le cœur à jouer à un des jeux idiots qu’il avait installé sur son téléphone. Non, il était stressé et inquiet. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas se raccrocher à des espoirs stupides, mais en cet instant c’était plus fort que lui. Il en avait besoin.

Le nom de l’arrêt auquel il devait descendre résonna enfin. Il descendit rapidement et marcha aussi vite que possible vers le lieu où il avait vu celui qu’il pensait être son Akaashi. Il réajusta sa veste pour se protéger du froid mordant de l’hiver avant de se mettre en route. Il était à peine sept heure trente du matin et il était persuadé de réussir à voir le brun. Il s’était renseigner et il y avait un lycée non loin d’ici. S’il le fallait il s’y rendrait et trouverait un prétexte pour avoir les informations qu’il voulait. Il ne reculerait devant rien ! 

Il s’installa dans un café qui donnait une bonne vue sur toute la rue, juste à côté de la fenêtre et commanda un petit-déjeuner bien garnit. Il détailla toutes les personnes qu’il voyait à la recherche d’un signe quelconque. 

Plusieurs heures passèrent et aucun visage familier ne se démarqua de cette foule d’inconnu. La déception était grande, mais l’espoir ne le quitta pas. Il le reverrait. Il paya finalement sa consommation et se leva, la journée était déjà bien entamée.  
Il devait rentrer.

Le chemin du retour lui parût plus long encore. Il le passa à se remémorer les traits et les vêtements de l’inconnu qui ressemblait tant à son Akaashi. Il était certain qu’il portait un uniforme scolaire. L’envie de se rendre au lycée le plus proche dès le lundi le tarauda… Mais que ferait-il en se retrouvant face à Akaashi ou son sosie et que ce dernier ne le reconnaissait pas ou l’ignorait ? Il ne le supporterait pas.

Il arriva enfin à l’appartement. Kuroo était déjà rentrer et s’affairait en cuisine. Pendant un instant il eut envie de tout raconter à son ami, mais ne le prendrait-il pas pour un fou sachant qu’aux yeux de tous le passeur était mort l’année précédente ? L’amitié de Tetsuro comptait énormément pour lui et il ne pouvait se résoudre à la perdre pour des illusions. Le décoloré décida d’attendre d’avoir une preuve fondée avant d’évoquer quoique ce soit au chat. 

_ Te voilà enfin ! Komi a appelé, Washio passe nous prendre dans une heure.

La chouette content de retrouver ses amis après cette infructueuse journée couru sous la douche et s’habilla en conséquence. Il allait enfin pouvoir penser à autre chose et ce n’était pas plus mal. Il papota joyeusement avec son colocataire tout en savourant le repas que celui-ci avait confectionné. Y avait pas à dire : le chat s’était grandement amélioré !

Bokuto avait beau tout faire pour ne rien laisser transparaître, l’autre n’était pas dupe. Il savait qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas. Et le chat comptait bien découvrir ce que c’était.

_ Dans quoi t’es-tu fourré, stupide chouette ? pensa-t-il à haute voix.  
_ Bon tu viens, Kuroo ? Washio va pas nous attendre deux heures !

Il n’avait pas terminé sa phrase qu’il était déjà rendu à la moitié des escaliers. Pourquoi cette fausse bonne humeur ?

Le lundi Kotaro se leva une nouvelle fois très tôt. Il allait retourner au café dans l’espoir de revoir son passeur. Il espérait que cette fois soit la bonne. Il avait juste le temps de faire l’aller-retour avant le début de son entraînement et il comptait bien le faire tout les jours si nécessaire. Débordant d’énergie, il piétina d’impatience pendant tout le trajet et s’élança dans les rues dès que les portes s’ouvrirent. Il s’installa à la même place que la fois précédente et patienta en prenant son petit déjeuner. 

Une nouvelle fois la déception fut grande à son départ il n’avait pas vu la moindre ressemblance avec Keiji dans toutes les personnes qu’il avait vu. Il se rendit à son entraînement en se faisant la promesse de revenir le lendemain.

Et chaque jour pendant presque trois semaines il fit le trajet, traversant Tokyo pour se rendre dans la grande rue passante où il avait vu Akaashi plus d’un mois plus tôt. Il en était convaincu sa persévérance finirait par payer. Aussi poursuivit-il encore et encore.

Jusqu’à un matin de février. Il commençait à se faire une raison et ce matin-là se devait être le dernier où il viendrait. Il allait accepter qu’il n’ait pas croisé Akaashi et que son esprit lui avait joué des tours, mais le destin en décida autrement. 

Il quittait tout juste le café et reprenait la route de la station de métro quand il le rencontra. Il marchait désespéré et triste, les larmes aux bords des yeux quand un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale le forçant sans raison à se retourner. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprises. Il n’y avait pas de doute c’était lui. Ces yeux bien que vident de l’étincelle d’antan gardaient cette couleur qu’il aimait tant, ce corps athlétique qu’il avait si souvent apprécié contempler, ces mains qui avaient effleurées son visage tellement de fois, ces lèvres qu’il avait embrassées encore et encore… Il devinait la texture de sa peau comme s’il pouvait la toucher… Il prit doucement une inspiration de peur d’interrompe l’instant, mais il ne pu s’empêcher de murmurer son nom.

_ Akaashi, souffla-t-il.

Il souhaitait le serrer dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le laisser partir, mais le brun se détourna.


	9. 8

« Je suis dingue de tristesse et, tout au fond de moi, je voudrais m'envoler. »   
Le ciel est partout - Jandy Nelson

_ Kuroo ! 

Le hurlement de Bokuto fit sursauter le brun qui perdit sa partie pour la énième fois contre Kenma. Il l’incendia du regard sans que cela n’ait aucun effet sur la chouette qui se contenta de retirer et d’abandonner son manteau, son sac et ses chaussures en plein milieu de l’entrer. Il était heureux, radieux. Il était revenu à l’appartement dans un état second tellement la joie avait envahit son être. Il l’avait vu ! bon sang, il aurait presque pu le toucher, il était là juste devant lui !

_ Je l’ai vu ! Il était là juste devant moi, il !  
_ Je t’assure que le Yéti ou le Dieu des Chouettes ne peuvent pas se balader tranquillement et surtout pas à Tokyo, soupira le chat avant de se rallonger sur le canapé.

Passablement, vexé Kotaro se calma un peu avant de se laisser envahir à nouveau par la joie. De son côté Kenma n’avait pas quitté l’ancien capitaine de Fukorodani des yeux. Il était perplexe et se demandait bien ce qui pouvait mettre son ami dans cet état. Il n’avait pourtant pas de sélection aujourd’hui et devrait d’ailleurs déjà être rendu à son entraînement. Alors pourquoi cet élan de bonheur ?

_ Et qu’as-tu vu ? demanda finalement le passeur alors que son ancien capitaine levait les yeux au ciel désespéré.   
_ Akaashi !

Tetsuro se redressa le regard sombre alors que Bokuto décrivait comment cela s’était passé. Kenma se tassa dans un coin prêt à subir l’éclat de colère de son meilleur ami. Le passeur savait que son ami n’allait pas se contenir, il avait beaucoup subit pour soutenir la chouette lors de sa longue dépression suite à la mort de son amant. Il avait été la bouée de sauvetage dont l’autre avait eut besoin, l’épaule sur laquelle il pouvait s’appuyer et pleurer, mais Tetsuro avait beaucoup souffert de la situation lui aussi. Il était le genre de personne à avoir le cœur sur la main et à tout donner pour aider les autres sans faire prendre en considération ses propres sentiments. Et il ne laisserait pas son ancien rival sombrer dans une nouvelle dépression et se bercer d’illusions. 

_ Kuroo ? tenta tout de même le passeur.  
_ Il est mort, Bokuto ! Akaashi est mort et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, alors arrête. Arrête !

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l’attaquant et il ne pu les contenir. 

_ Mais Kuroo ! Je te jure que c’est vrai. Je l’ai vraiment vu, aussi vrai que je te vois… Il était vivant… Il… Il…  
_ Bokuto, se radoucit le brun prenant sur lui pour ne plus hurler. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n’est pas possible. Nous avons assistés à son enterrement, tout le monde était là. 

Un silence tombât sur le salon seulement entrecoupé des sanglots de Bokuto. Kuroo se rassit essayant de regagner son calme. 

_ Je te jure que c’est vrai. Je te le jure sur tout ce que tu veux. C’est arrivé deux fois, je n’ai rien inventé… Je… j’y retourne demain. Il faut que je lui parle.  
_ Tu dis l’avoir vu deux fois, ça veut donc dire que par deux fois il t’a ignoré ? Visiblement…

Il fut interrompu par un coup de coude du passeur. Il inspira lentement et ravala ses mots qui auraient pu être extrêmement blessant pour l’autre. 

_ Il faut vraiment que j’y retourne.  
_ Nous viendrons avec toi, annonça Kenma sentant que s’il leur en parlait c’est qu’il ne pouvait le faire seul.   
_ Mais Kenma ! Ne l’encourage pas, s’opposa Kuroo.  
_ Je ne l’encourage pas, je veux vérifier.  
_ Vérifier quoi ? s’emporta-t-il. On a vu son cercueil entrer en terre ! Je ne sais pas ce qu’il vous faut de plus ?!

Le regard de ses deux amis le dissuada de poursuivre sa tirade. Il se laissa tomber à nouveau sur le canapé, las. S’il le fallait vraiment…

_ Kuroo… S’il te plaît ? Je ne mens pas et je ne suis pas fou… Je…  
_ Très bien, céda-t-il. Mais si Kenma et moi on t’assure que ce n’est pas lui…  
_ Je sais. Merci Tetsu’ !

___

Le lendemain les trois amis se tenaient sur la terrasse du café ou Bokuto était venu maintes et maintes fois. Ce dernier était d’ailleurs prêt à patienter la journée s’il le fallait et s’était fait porter pâle auprès de son entraîneur. Heureusement Kuroo n’avait pas cours de jour-là et Kenma avait réussit à s’épargner la journée multi-sport de Nekoma pour la troisième année consécutive. 

Le vent glacial les fit frissonner et Kuroo fut heureux de voir sa tasse remplit de café brûlant arrivé devant lui. Il but le breuvage à petites gorgées profitant de la chaleur que dégageait la tasse pour se réchauffer les mains. Ses yeux scannaient les alentours à la recherche d’une silhouette connue. Kenma de son côté était plongé dans un nouveau jeu sur portable sortit deux jours plus tôt. Un pli ornait son front prouvant son intense concentration. Bokuto pour sa part trépignait d’impatience et de stresse. Son genou gauche tressautait à intervalles réguliers. Et s’il s’était trompé ? Non, impossible. Mais il voyait déjà le sombre regard de Kuroo remplit de tristesse et de pitié se poser sur lui. Le brun lui dirait comme tous les autres de passer à autre chose et ne l’écouterait plus. Alors, il se retrouverait seul. Bien sur Kenma continuerait de l’écouter, il était comme ça. Il savait écouter quand les autres en avaient le plus besoin.

Il chassa ces sombres idées. Il ne pouvait s’être trompé. Il était sur au plus profond de son âme que c’était lui. Un an était passé, mais le souvenir de Keiji était très nette dans son esprit. Ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés, ses yeux gris bleu, le léger sourire qui apparaissait sur ses lèvres quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait, la texture de sa peau qui frissonnait sous la caresse de ses doigts. Il se souvenait de tout. 

Son cœur s’emballa à la seule perspective de pouvoir revivre toutes les émotions qu’il ressentait près du brun. Il voulait plus que tout pouvoir lui parler à nouveau. Pouvoir le toucher. Pouvoir se tenir près de lui. Il avait besoin de sa présence rassurante. 

Les minutes qui s’accumulaient lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Et si… Voilà ce qu’il pensait : « Et si je m’étais trompé ». 

Kuroo but une nouvelle gorgée. Du coin de l’œil, il observait Bokuto. Il le voyait anxieux et pouvait presque sentir la peur qui émanait de lui. Le noiraud espérait sincèrement que son ami ait raison, mais il se faisait très peu d’illusions. Il avait assisté aux funérailles du plus jeune. Il se souvenait parfaitement du cercueil blanc aux contours or et argent et surtout de la plaque où était inscrit d’une belle calligraphie « Ici gît Akaashi Keiji ».   
Mais plus encore que la cérémonie, ce qui l’avait marqué c’était le masque factice de l’ace. Il l’avait maintenu tout au long de l’enterrement, du début à la fin. Le décoloré avait refusé de faire un discours pour ne pas fissuré le masque qu’il s’était créé. Shirofuku en avait fait un magnifique qui avait tiré les larmes des plus endurcit. Et tout au long de la cérémonie, il avait tenu sa main à en lui en faire mal, mais il n’avait rien dit encaissant la douleur de son ami. Plus tard, c’est encore lui qui l’avait maintenu jusqu’à chez lui. Là, le décoloré s’était effondré en larme. Il tenait contre lui la peluche en forme de hibou qu’Akaashi lui avait gagné à la fête foraine et il pleurait. Jamais il n’avait pleuré ainsi. Alors il l’avait pris dans ses bras, sans rien dire il l’avait tenu contre lui, le laissant pleurer de tout son soul. Et même une fois ses larmes épuisées, il était resté.

Alors si Keiji était vivant et vivait tranquillement à moins d’une heure de métro et qu’il n’avait pas cherché a retrouvé Kotaro et qu’en plus il se faisait passer pour mort délibérément pour des raisons x ou y… Alors jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. L’ace avait été détruit. 

La main de Kenma effleura doucement son avant-bras le ramenant à la réalité. Il se rendit compte de sa mâchoire crispée et de ses poings serrés. Il sourit à son ami et entreprit de se calmer. Les yeux du passeur exprimaient la même pensée et ce en dépit de toute l’amitié qu’il avait pu porter à Akaashi. Kenma lâcha le bras de son ancien capitaine et se remit à jouer. Alors que l’autre reprit une gorgée de son café qui avait drastiquement refroidit.

Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent et toujours aucun signe du passeur brun. Peu à peu Tetsuro arrivait au bout de ses réserves de patience, la batterie du téléphone de Kenma arrivait dans le dernier quart et Bokuto sentait le désespoir s’emparer de lui. 

Alors qu’il allait abandonner sous le regard assistant du brun qui en avait assez d’attendre dans le froid : il le vit. Il se figea et retint sa respiration inconsciemment. Comme s’il voulait arrêter le temps et rester dans cet instant irréaliste. Il était là devant lui cette fois il pu le détailler. Il était toujours le même, il n’avait pas changé, si ce n’est les cernes sous yeux et son teint très pâle. 

_ C’est lui, indiqua-t-il la gorge nouée. 

Ses deux amis se retournèrent d’un seul homme. L’un septique et l’autre neutre. Kenma l’aperçût en premier et bien qu’il fût difficile d’admettre que ce soit possible, il n’eût pas de doute sur le fait que ce fût Akaashi. Kuroo resta bouche bée en voyant la réplique exacte du soi-disant défunt juste sous ses yeux. 

_ C’est impossible, exposa-t-il sa pensée commune à celle de son ami. Comment… ?  
_ On s’en fiche, non ? Il est là, c’est tout ! s’anima Bokuto.

Oh que non, on ne s’en fiche pas. Mais il se garda bien de le dire à voix haute. Le jeune brun disparut à l’angle de la rue.

_ Il faut que je le rattrape ! s’exclama-t-il déjà debout.  
_ Pas aujourd’hui, Bokuto, le retint Kenma.   
_ Mais Kenma ? …

Le petit décoloré soupira et réfléchit un moment, perdu.

_ Il est vivant. Enfin, il semblerait qu’il le soit, se reprit-il.  
_ Tu penses à un sosie ? questionna Tetsuro coupant le troisième avant qu’il ne puisse parler. C’est vrai qu’il n’a eu aucune réaction en nous voyant, reprit-il après que Kenma est confirmé. Hors s’il nous avait reconnu, on aurait forcément remarqué un signe…  
_ Il ne veut plus me voir ? demanda Kotaro la tristesse et la déception émanant de lui.  
_ Ce n’est pas ce que l’on a dit. Rentrons.

Ils payèrent leurs consommations et gagnèrent la station de métro pour rentrer. Aucun ne parla jusqu’à ce que qu’ils arrivent à l’appartement.

_ Il faut que je lui parle, déclara la chouette.  
_ Je sais. J’irai lui parler d’abord, décida le brun, Kenma acquiesça pour lui signifier qu’il l’accompagnerait.   
_ Mais…  
_ Il faut qu’on sache si c’est vraiment lui, Bokuto. Et si c’est le cas, il faut qu’on découvre pourquoi il nous ignore et ne reprend pas contact avec nous.  
_ Et pourquoi ce faux enterrement, ajouta sombrement Kenma.


	10. 9

Kuroo écrivait mécaniquement les dires de son professeur. Son esprit était totalement accaparé par le fait qu’Akaashi serait vivant. Il ne savait pas s’il devait se réjouir de le savoir en bonne santé ou en colère d’avoir disparut sans un mot. Mais plus que tout : pourquoi avoir mit en scène un faux enterrement ? Il avait beau se poser la question autant de fois qu’il le voulait aucune réponse convenable lui apparaissait. Disparaître en laissant croire à sa mort avait causé tant de souffrance. Qu’avait-il bien pu passer dans la tête du brun, bon sang !

Si avec Kenma, ils avaient d’abord penser à un sosie cela leur avait paru bien improbable après réflexion. La ressemblance était tellement frappante. Il raya un mot agacé de ne pouvoir suivre correctement son cours. Son voisin lui jeta un regard circonspect avant de se remettre à écrire ayant certainement perçu son agitation. 

Sortant une nouvelle feuille, les pensées du brun se dirigèrent vers Bokuto. Le décoloré blanc ne tenait plus en place et ne souhaitait que retourner vers son ancien passeur. Dans un sens, il le comprenait. Les deux chouettes avaient été très liées dès leur rencontre et Tetsuro savait combien ils s’aimaient. Leur histoire avait été une évidence pour tout le monde- certains s’étonnaient même qu’ils n’aient pas sauté le pas plus vite. Quand ils étaient ensemble ils étaient rayonnants. Mais leur complicité pouvait-elle revenir après cette épreuve ? Qui sait ce qu’ils allaient découvrir ? Parce qu’il y avait forcément une raison à une telle mascarade. 

Le professeur eut tout juste le temps de finir de les congédier que déjà Kuroo franchissait le seuil de la porte. Sa journée était enfin terminée et il fallait qu’il rejoigne Kenma. Ils iraient tout le deux sans Bokuto- ce dernier n’étant même pas au courant de leur escapade. Kenma finissait dans dix minutes laissant tout juste le temps au chat de gagner Nekoma en bus. Il couru jusqu’à l’arrêt et s’engouffra rapidement dans le véhicule qui s’arrêta au même instant. 

Il en descendit quinze minutes plus tard pour constater que Kenma l’attendait déjà. Il le salua d’un hochement de tête et ils se mirent en route. 

_ Ca a été avec le coach ? demanda finalement l’ancien capitaine pour briser le silence.  
_ Oui, il m’a juste demandé de ne pas m’absenter trop souvent… Les sélections approchent. Mais Lev voulait absolument savoir ou j’allais, soupira le faux blond.

Tetsuro eut un sourire en imaginant Lev essayé de tirer les vers du nez au passeur. Ce qu’il pouvait être insupportable quand il s’y mettait. Néanmoins, cette affaire ne devait pas s’ébruiter. Trois personnes au courant dont Bokuto incapable de tenir sa langue, le secret ne resterait pas longtemps. Le brun savait qu’il devait tirer ça au clair le plus vite possible. Si tous ceux de Fukorodani se mêlaient de cela, ça deviendrait ingérable. Et si Nekoma s’ajoutait… Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il fallait d’abord tirer tout cela au clair. 

_ Tu es inquiet, commenta le décoloré.  
_ Tu ne l’es pas, toi ? Cette histoire est inimaginable. Un mort qui serait vivant… Et Bokuto…  
_ Tu ne t’énerveras pas avant qu’on sache tout.  
_ Ne t’inquiètes pas..

Le passeur hocha la tête et sortit son téléphone pour jouer à un jeu. Il soupira en voyant trois messages de Hinata, celui-là franchement… Il était intenable. Il décida de répondre plus tard, il y avait plus urgent.

Ils arrivèrent un long moment après et se postèrent dans la rue ou ils avaient patientés la fois précédente avec Kotaro. Ressentant l’agitation du brun, Kenma fini par ranger son téléphone ; il n’était pas concentré. Lui-même se posait énormément de questions. Il n’arrivait pas à expliquer cette étrange situation. Et au fond de lui il avait un peu peur de ce qu’ils allaient bien pouvoir découvrir. Un mauvais pressentiment un peu trop envahissant… 

Tetsuro, bras croisés sur son torse, observait chaque passant l’air sombre. L’attente se faisait longue et il dépréciait cela. Il avait plus de temps que nécessaire pour imaginer cette rencontre, appréhender les réactions… Il allait devoir se contenir. Bokuto espérait beaucoup. Sûrement trop. Il le voyait dans ses yeux depuis qu’il était revenu fou de joie quelques jours plus tôt : Bokuto pensait retrouver Akaashi Keiji tel qu’il le connaissait, tel qu’il l’avait toujours connu. Or cela semblait impossible à Kuroo. 

Déjà vingt minutes d’attentes.

Ils se redressèrent en voyant plusieurs étudiants ayant l’uniforme que portait Akaashi la dernière fois qu’ils l’avaient vu. 

_ C’est lui, annonça Kenma peu de temps après. 

Si Kenma avait songé à agir avec une certaine dose de tact, Kuroo n’en fit rien. 

_ Akaashi ? appela-t-il d’une voix ferme à peine arrivé à sa hauteur. 

Le jeune brun sursauta ne s’attendant à se faire apostropher de la sorte en plein milieu de la rue. Il scruta les personnes autours de lui et rencontra le regard sombre du grand brun. Il resta muet, incapable d’émettre la moindre réponse. Il avala difficilement sa salive, inquiet. 

_ Akaashi Keiji ? réitéra-t-il son appel.  
_ V-vous devez faire erreurs, fini-t-il par répondre les yeux fixés sur le passeur de Nekoma. Je suis Akashi Kei.

Les deux chats froncèrent les sourcils de concert.

_ Tu ressembles étrangement à un de nos amis, commenta Kenma en sortant son téléphone et cherchant une photo du passeur, afin de mettre le brun devant les faits. Regarde.

Il eut un hoquet de stupeur en voyant la photo. Il avait l’impression de se voir, que c’était lui et pourtant… Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose de drastiquement différent. Il ne saurait dire quoi…

_ Vous vous trompez, déclara-t-il avant de reprendre son chemin. 

Kuroo le saisit par le bras avant qu’il ne puisse s’éloigner.

_ Kuroo, laisse-le, soupira le passeur. Ça ne sert à rien…  
_ Mais Kenma ! Bokuto compte sur nous et-

Le faux blond secoua la tête et l’ancien capitaine relâcha le plus jeune.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les deux chats retrouvèrent Bokuto. Ce dernier ne tenait plus en place, il était impatient. Il avait appelé ses deux amis de nombreuses fois sans résultat et avait fini par en conclure qu’ils étaient allés voir son Akaashi dès aujourd’hui. Sans lui comme ils l’avaient prévenu… Il regarda le brun ses grands yeux lumineux pleins d’un espoir non feint. Kuroo ne savait comment lui annoncer cela…

_ Alors ? Qu’est-ce qu’il vous a dit ? Je peux le voir quand ?  
_ Bokuto, commença le brun hésitant.

La chouette cessa de parler et fixa son ami de ses grands yeux dorés attendant la suite.

_ Il ne nous a pas reconnu, il nous a aussi donné un nom totalement différent et…  
_ C’est lui pourtant je le sens. Je te jure, c’est Keiji !  
_ Il nous a dit s’appeler Akashi Kei et ne nous connait pas.  
_ Rien n’a montré qu’il nous avait reconnu, ajouta Kenma les yeux rivés sur le sol.  
_ Mais…

L’ancien capitaine de Fukorodani se laissa tomber dans le canapé, les yeux remplient de larmes. Son cœur brisé. Une nouvelle fois.


	11. 10

Akaashi.  
Keiji.

Kuroo.  
Kenma.

« On se connaît »

Akaashi.  
Keiji.

…

Ils se trompent. Ils se trompent. Ils se trompent.

Bokuto.  
Bokuto.  
Bokuto.

Ils se trompent. Ils se trompent. Ils se trompent.

« On se connaît »  
« On se connaît »

Il referma les yeux en serrant les poings. Il se sentait tellement mal. Sa tête le faisait tellement souffrir depuis ces trois derniers jours. Il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître pour éviter que sa mère ne le remmène voir ce docteur de malheur. Comment des inconnus qui s’étaient sans nul doute trompé de personne, pouvaient avoir eu un impact si fort sur lui. Il n’arrivait pas à s’enlever de la tête leurs paroles, leurs gestes, leurs regards remplient… serait-ce d’espoir ?

Bokuto.  
Bokuto.  
Bokuto.

Ce nom en particulier semblait lui arracher le cœur chaque fois qu’il y songeait. Parfois dans ses rêves il lui semblait apercevoir un homme qui lui disait que tout va bien, qu’il fallait qu’il se souvienne. Il était absolument vital qu’il se souvienne. Mais se souvenir de quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu’avait- il pu oublier de si important ?

Je suis Akashi Kei.  
Je suis Akashi Kei…  
Je suis Akashi K…  
Je suis Akashi…  
Je suis…

Qui suis-je ?

Ses yeux se refermèrent sur les larmes qui s’écoulaient le long de ses joues. Comment en était-il arrivé la ? Devenait-il fou ? Tellement de questions sans réponse. Il y en avait trop. Trop d’incertitude. Que faire ? Il devait savoir. 

Il essuya ses larmes et respira calmement en attendant les pas de sa mère approchés. 

_ Kei, je sors, j’en ai pas pour longtemps. Termine bien tes devoirs.  
_ Oui, j’ai presque fini. A plus tard…

Sa mère le regarda un instant les sourcils froncés avant de lui sourire et de s’en aller.

Aussitôt les questions revinrent l’assaillir.   
Qui était Akaashi Keiji ?  
Pourquoi les deux personnes qui l’avaient abordé semblaient-elles le chercher ? Pourquoi tant d’espoir ? Qui pouvait-il bien être… ?

Il se leva. Il devait savoir.   
Il s’installa sur son pc et lança la recherche. 

Akaashi Keiji, le passeur prodige de Fukorodani. Il cliqua sur le lien et regarda la vidéo intrigué. Du volley. Ses gestes… Pourquoi les gestes du passeur lui semblaient si familier… ?   
« Akaashi ! »  
Il sursauta en entendant l’appel. Il regarda l’attaquant frapper le ballon qui lui était arrivé droit dans la main.   
« Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! »  
« Bien joué Bokuto ! »

Bokuto ? Alors c’était lui. Il regarda intrigué cette équipe qui lui paraissait à la fois familière et étrangère. Les regards entre le passeur et l’attaquant. Son mal de tête semblait empiré de minute en minute…  
Il ferma cette page et continua sur la suivante.

Il resta muet devant celle-ci. Le titre était pourtant clair, mais il refusait de le comprendre. Comment.. ? Pourquoi… ? 

« A la mémoire de Akaashi Keiji, le passeur de Fukorodani décédé ce jour »

Mort ?  
Mais…  
Pourquoi…  
Il était vrai qu’il lui ressemblait, son portrait exact aux moindres détails. Bien qu’Akaashi ait cette joie de vivre que lui n’avait pas. Le monde était injuste. Akashi Kei aurait du mourir il n’avait rien et envie de rien, alors que Akaashi Keiji semblait avoir des rêves pleins la tête…   
Il regarda les photos de l’équipe de Fukurodani sur certaines apparaissaient les deux personnes qui l’avaient abordées. Sur la dernière on voyait juste le passeur et l’attaquant dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

Il supprima l’historique de recherche et éteignit son pc encore plus perdu qu’avant. 

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Son esprit songeait uniquement au passeur qui lui ressemblait tant. Mort ? Etait-il réellement mort ? Si les deux personnes a qui il avait parlé, étaient des connaissances de ce Akaashi Keiji, ils devaient pertinemment savoir qu’il était mort il y a plus d’un an. Alors pourquoi avoir pensé qu’il pourrait leur défunt ami ? Cela était impossible et ils devaient le savoir. 

Mais cette ressemblance.

Bokuto.  
Bokuto.  
Bokuto.

Il poussa un soupir plaintif avant de s’allonger pensant ainsi faire passer la douleur bien trop présente. 

Souviens-toi !

Il enfouit sa tête dans la couverture à côté de lui et pria pour que tout s’arrête. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que tout vole en éclat comme cela ? Tout empirait d’heure en heure… 

« On se connaît »  
« On se connaît »  
« On se connaît »  
« On se connaît »  
« On se connaît »

C’était insupportable !  
Le visage souriant de l’attaquant se matérialisa derrière ses paupières closes. Le sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, la douceur dans ses prunelles… Un instant il fut apaisé par cette vision, son cœur se fit moins lourd, il eut l’impression de pouvoir à nouveau respirer comme il le fallait.  
Il tendit la main vers l’apparition.  
La scène se figea.  
L’image se brouilla.  
Et tout disparu…

De nouveau il ressentit la peine et la douleur. Son cœur compressé le fit souffrir plus encore qu’avant. Meurtrit. 

Il était hanté par la vision de cet homme. Il avait l’impression de le connaître, de se rappeler et pourtant jamais il ne l’avait vu : il en était certain.

Son absence le hantait.


	12. 11

Bokuto se réveilla tard ce matin là. Il se sentait affreusement triste, comme vide. Il avait tellement espéré, il pensait enfin le retrouver. Son Akaashi… Mais il ne se souvenait pas d’eux. Son nom ne lui appelait aucun souvenir malgré tout ce qu’ils avaient partagé pendant des mois. 

Bokuto serrait les poings et les relâchait inlassablement. Il ne voulait pas se remettre à pleurer encore. Kuroo l’avait prévenu. Et il ne pouvait pas s’effondrer sur l’épaule de son ami une nouvelle fois, il en avait déjà trop profité. Il devait être fort.

Mais c’était tellement…  
… Dur.  
Ca lui crevait le cœur. 

Au fond de son cœur, de tout son être, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il y avait quelque chose d’anormal. C’était Akaashi, nul doute là-dessus. Ce dernier ne se souvenait pas d’eux. Il devait y avoir une raison. Jamais. Jamais Akaashi ne pourrait les abandonner sans raison… Il devait y avoir quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser son Akaashi à feindre de l’avoir oublié ?

Bokuto ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.  
Les sourcils froncés.  
Les lèvres pincées.  
Les yeux vrillés vers sa fenêtre.

Il devait…  
Oui, c’est cela il devait trouver.  
Il n’aurait de cesse d’obtenir cette réponse. 

Bokuto se releva rapidement et enfila des vêtements propres. Il choppa de quoi grignoter et partit en courant vers l’arrêt de métro. S’il se dépêchait il pourrait peut-être l’apercevoir avant qu’il ne s’enferme dans une salle de cours- et accessoirement il aurait le temps d’arriver avec pas trop de retard à son entraînement. 

Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait réagir quand il l’aurait devant lui. Qu’allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Quels mots pourraient résoudre tout. Quels mots lui ramèneraient son amour près de lui… Oui quels mots…

Il aviserait.  
Prévoir les mots, c’était pas son truc.

Il était franc et direct. Lui-même.  
Akaashi le reconnaîtrait forcément.   
Peut-être son esprit avait oublié  
Son cœur  
Impossible.

Il arriva enfin dans la rue ou il l’avait vu plusieurs fois. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour le reconnaître à travers la foule. Le Destin les auraient-ils poussé l’un vers l’autre ? Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l’expression du brun. Il n’avait pas l’air bien. Fatigué. Epuisé. Lasse. Il se précipita vers lui en jouant des coudes pour pousser les gens afin de l’aider.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? questionna-t-il en le saisissant par le bras.   
_ Just- Juste un vertige, articula difficilement l’autre le souffle cours.

Le décoloré regarda autours de lui et repéra le café ou il avait pris l’habitude d’aller pendant quelques semaines.

_ Viens il faut que tu te poses. 

Le plus jeune essaya de protester. Il devait absolument se dépêcher s’il souhaitait arriver à l’heure en cours, mais le monde tanguant encore un peu autours de lui il ne put que se résoudre à suivre l’inconnu qui lui venait en aide. Assis il recommença lentement à respirer plus calmement. 

Il releva la tête en voyant une assiette de viennoiseries et un chocolat chaud être posés devant lui. Il agrandit les yeux en apercevant les deux viennoiseries qu’il préférait par-dessus tout et son pécher mignon : le chocolat chaud. 

_ M-merci.. Il ne fallait pas c’était seulement un étourdissement. Rien de grave.  
_ Ce n’est pas l’impression que ça donnait.

La voix douce et sincère de son interlocuteur le fit relever la tête pour la première fois. Cet inconnu qui avait dans le ton de sa voix plus d’inquiétude qu’il n’en avait jamais connu de son entourage. Il croisa enfin son regard et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise.

_ Vous… Vous êtes Kotaro Bokuto l’ancien champion de Fukorodani ?   
_ Oui ! Tu aimes le volley ? s’enthousiasma aussitôt la chouette.

Si son Akaashi ne se rappelait plus de lui : il n’y avait qu’une solution, ils devaient réapprendre à se connaître. Bokuto redécouvrirai ce Akaashi tellement différent de celui qu’il avait connu et le brun apprendrait à le connaître, lui ce parfait inconnu à ses yeux. 

_ Un peu… Je ne m’y suis intéressé que récemment…, déclara prudemment le brun un peu gêné.   
_ Tu en fais ? poursuivit le décoloré ne se laissant pas abattre par le ton de l’autre.  
_ Je.. Je n’ai pas le droit de pratiquer de sport, annonça du bout des lèvres Akashi entre deux boucher. Mais je suppose que j’aurai aimé ce sport…

Kotaro hocha la tête pensivement.   
Pas le droit de faire du sport ? Mais que pouvait-il bien avoir qu’il en empêcha ? Il avait le même gabarit que son Keiji et ce dernier pratiquait le volley chaque jour pendant au minimum deux heures. Le brun en face de lui aurait cette corpulence sans rien faire… Impossible. Le cerveau du Hibou tournait à toute allure, analysant et comparant sans arrêt. Il mémorisait les ressemblances, les différences et les incohérences qu’il pouvait constater dans cette simple discussion. 

_ C’était indiscret, s’exclama-t-il en essayant de conserver son sourire bienveillant. Excuse-moi…  
_ Akashi Kei, annonça-t-il enfin son nom. Et non, non ce n’est rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Bokuto-san.

Ce nom et ce prénom sans aucune parenté avec Akaashi Keiji. Exactement ceux que lui avaient rapportés ces deux amis. Ce n’était pas normal, quelque chose n’allait pas : comment pouvait-il être deux personnes différentes et tellement semblables. Il l’observa aussi discrètement qu’il le pouvait. 

_ Il faut que j’aille en cours, finit par annoncer le lycéen après avoir finit sa tasse de chocolat. Je vous remercie, Bokuto-sans.

Il se leva rapidement et rassembla ses affaires.

_ Attends je t’accompagne, fit précipitamment le Hibou. Je préfère vérifier que tu arrives bien, se justifia-t-il en essayant de dissimuler ses rougeurs du à sa gène.   
_ Mais…  
_ Ce n’était pas une question, le coupa-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.  
_ Oh euh... D’accord...

Kotaro marchait tranquillement aux côtés du plus jeune. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait heureux. Libre de tout. Et pourtant. Pourtant ce n’était pas réellement son Akaashi à quelques centimètres de lui. C’était cet autre qui était lui et pas lui à la fois. 

Étrange.   
Incohérent.   
Impossible à comprendre.

Etait-il lui ou absolument pas ?

Bokuto se torturait l’esprit. Il devait comprendre.  
C’était impératif.

_ C’est ici.

Il releva la tête et constata qu’ils se tenaient devant un établissement scolaire assez prestigieux, leur équipe de volley était d’ailleurs assez coriace s’il se souvenait bien.

_ D’accord, fait attention à toi et manges, préconisa-t-il telle une mère poule.  
_ Promis Bokuto-san, jura-t-il en essayant de cacher le sourire qui s’épanouissait sur ses lèvres. Merci.

Il se détourna et s’apprêta à franchir le portail quand l’autre l’interpela à nouveau. 

_ Serait-il possible que l’on se revoit ? demanda audacieusement le plus âgé.

Se revoir ? Pourquoi l’autre voulait-il s’ennuyer avec un être aussi vide que lui, se questionna aussitôt le jeune brun. Il n’était pas seul, il avait ses deux amis qu’il avait vu quelques jours auparavant et certainement bien d’autres… Lui ? Il n’était pas intéressant lui. Pourtant quand il croisa le regard de l’autre, regard ou se mélangeait espoir et appréhension, presque de la peur… II ne put refuser.

_ Oui, bien sûr. A bientôt, Bokuto-san.


	13. 12

Les trois mois qui suivirent cet échange, les deux jeunes hommes se rencontrèrent aussi souvent que possible. Chaque instant du temps libre de Bokuto était consacré à voir Akaashi Keiji ; enfin Akashi Kei... Une amitié fragile s’était formée entre eux. Le volleyeur en était plus que ravie. Tetsuro plus septique. Il s’inquiétait. Il avait vu la souffrance chez son ami. Une douleur sans nom. Et il ne savait pas s’il aurait à nouveau le courage d’être l’épaule sur laquelle l’ancien de Fukorodani pourrait se reposer. Sa méfiance naissait en partit de cette peur. L’autre provenait de ce qu’ils allaient découvrir. Si Akashi Kei était bel et bien leur Keiji : il devait y avoir une histoire bien sombre derrière cela. Et il en était sûr, si révélation il y avait elle serait douloureuse. 

En cette fin d’après-midi, les trois amis s’étaient retrouvés à la station de métro pour aller voir le sosie. Comme d’habitude ils n’auraient que peu de temps pour échanger avec lui. Mais ils avaient pris l’habitude de se déplacer le voir que pour trente pauvres minutes, une heure dans les meilleurs jours. La mère du jeune homme appliquait un couvre feu sévère qui prenait effet juste à la fin de ses cours. Seul une bonne dose de ruse permettait ces rencontres. 

Kuroo s’avachit dans le siège confortable du café qui servait de point de rendez-vous. Ils s’étaient installés sur la table la plus éloignée de la rue. Deux chocolats chauds et un café plus tard, ils commençaient à échanger quelques théories sur le sujet à voix basse. Hors de question de se faire surprendre par le plus jeune qui arriverait dans une dizaine de minutes.

_ On devrait en discuter avec Washio, déclara finalement Kenma.  
_ Mettre quelqu’un d’autre dans la confidence ! s’exclama Bokuto réticent.  
_ Il faut se rendre à l’évidence : nous sommes à court d’idées, tempéra Kenma approuvé par Kuroo. Un point de vue nouveau pourrait nous aider.

Kotaro grimaça alors que Tetsuro lui faisait signe de se taire. L’autre arrivait. Le visage neutre comme à son habitude. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien et s’illuminèrent à peine en les voyants qui l’attendaient. Ils se contentèrent de le saluer joyeusement. Le plus jeune déposa son sac à ses pieds et posa une chemise sur le coin de la table ne souhaitant visiblement pas la salir en la posant au sol ou l’abîmer en la rangeant dans son sac. 

Kenma déchiffra silencieusement l’intituler de la chemise bleu et fronça les sourcils. Il envoya un coup de coude à son ancien capitaine en la désignant. 

_ Tu comptes aller dans quelle université l’année prochaine ? demanda Tetsuro interrompant son échange entre Kotaro.  
_ Oh euh… Je pensais à une de celle de Tokyo, mais depuis mon anniversaire je réfléchis sérieusement à aller en Angleterre ou au Danemark. 

Le bruit sourd d’une cuillère s’échouant sur la table les fièrent sursauter. 

_ Pourquoi vouloir aller si loin ? questionna l’air de rien Kenma.  
_ Ma mère souhaite s’éloigner du Japon et je ne suis pas contre un peu de changement. 

Tetsuro changea aussitôt de conversation essayant d’en découvrir le plus possible sur le jeune homme afin de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Kenma pouvait ainsi analyser silencieusement les gestes et tics de leur interlocuteur. Kotaro lui tentait de prendre un air joyeux en façade mais son cœur lui pleurait. 

Le soir même ils se réunissaient à l’appartement. Washio sentant l’urgence à peine contenu dans la voix de son ancien capitaine ne posa pas plus de question et arriva devant la porte à l’heure convenue. Ils étaient tout quatre assis autour de la table basse où étaient posés différents aliments dans lesquels, ils piochaient aléatoirement à l’aide de baguettes. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. Prenant des nouvelles des uns et des autres. Concentré sur ses matchs et le soi-disant double de Keiji, Kotaro avait délaissé ses amis. Et Washio n’hésita pas à le lui faire remarquer. La véritable raison de ce rassemblement peinait à être abordé. Comment expliquer ça posément ? Leur ami allait les prendre pour des fous. 

_ Et sinon ? Vous comptez me dire pourquoi je suis vraiment là ? perdit patience Tatsuki.

Les trois autres se tendirent imperceptiblement. Le moment était venu ; plus moyen de reculer désormais. 

_ On a retrouvé Akaashi.

La voix de Bokuto claqua dans le silence qui s’était imposé. Les yeux de l’ancien central s’écarquillèrent de surprise. Il coula un regard inquiet à l’ancien capitaine de Nekoma qui détourna le regard avant de fixer le passeur en guise d’ultime soutien, mais celui-ci ne fit que confirmer les dire du décoloré.

_ Akaashi est mort, déclara-t-il d’une voix douce mais ferme. On a tous pleuré à son enterrement. Les morts ça ne ressuscitent pas.   
_ Je sais que c’est complètement fou. Nous aussi on a du mal à croire Kotaro sans le voir de nos propres yeux ! Mais regarde.

Le brun sortit son téléphone et navigua rapidement dans la galerie pour trouver une photo du « double » qu’il avait pris à son insu. 

_ Comment !?  
_ Ça fait plusieurs semaines qu’on essaye de comprendre, expliqua Kenma. Mais nous tournons en rond, on sait dit qu’un avis extérieur… 

Washio hocha la tête, pensif. Le passeur : vivant ? C’était totalement irréel. 

_ Et vous dites qu’il s’appelle comment ?  
_ Akashi Kei. Mais il n’a aucun souvenir de nous…  
_ Son accident lui aurait juste fais perdre la mémoire et pas tué comme on nous l’a dit, ajouta Kuroo.  
_ Ça n’explique pas qu’on nous ait mentit. Ni qu’il vive sous une autre identité loin de nous, bougonna Kotaro frustré de ne pas savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Washio but un peu de son coca se laissant un temps de réflexion. 

_ Tu penses à quelque chose, remarqua Kenma.

Washio lui sourit tristement. Oui il pensait bien à quelque chose. Et ça n’avait rien de très réjouissant.

_ Est-ce qu’on peut appeler Shirofuku et la mettre dans la confidence. Elle sera la plus apte à confirmer mon hypothèse. Kenma ne nous côtoyait pas suffisamment pour le faire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire d’excuse.  
_ Mettre encore quelqu’un d’autre au courant !? s’exclama Bokuto pas enchanté.   
_ Tu veux comprendre, non ?! le calma Tetsuro.

Kotaro approuva d’un mouvement de tête et se mura dans le silence le temps que Tatsuki contacte leur ancienne manager. Il lui demanda de venir rapidement à l’appartement, que c’était vraiment très urgent sinon il aurait bien entendu attendu le lendemain et ne l’aurait certainement pas réveillée à bientôt minuit. 

C’est une Yukie encore un peu endormie qui sonna essoufflée quinze minutes plus tard. Elle avait courut tout le long du chemin. Elle avait juste enfilé un jean pour ne pas passer pour une folle dans les rues et était encore en pyjama sous sa veste. Ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens. 

_ Comment va Bokuto ? questionna-t-elle alors que Kuroo lui ouvrait la porte.  
_ Bien ne t’inquiète pas pour lui. Ce n’est pas pour ça que l’on ta fait venir.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Si ce n’était pas parce que son ami était une nouvelle fois au plus mal, elle ne voyait aucune raison d’avoir été ainsi réveillée. 

_ Alors ? interrogea-t-elle une fois assise avec eux et enveloppée dans un plaid qu’on lui avait gentiment donné. C’est quoi l’urgence ? C’est pas pour manger avec vous vos restes froids ?

On lui mit sous le nez la même photo que celle montré à Washio un bon moment plus tôt. Elle en resta muette. La date était affichée. Elle papillonna des yeux ayant l’impression de voir des mirages.

_ Je dors encore, c’est ça ? Drôle de rêve !  
_ Non absolument pas. Akaashi est vivant. 

Elle fixa ses amis tour à tour essayant de déterminer où était le piège. 

_ Ce n’est pas une blague. On t’aurait pas fais venir si ce n’était pas sérieux, la rassura Kenma.   
_ Vivant ? Mais… Enfin je veux dire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on nous a dit qu’il était mort ? 

Elle avait déjà les pleures aux yeux et quelques larmes s’en échappèrent une fois que Bokuto eut finit de tout lui raconter. 

_ C’est… C’est totalement fou !  
_ Il nous faut comprendre désormais, conclua le passeur.  
_ C’est pour ça que je suis là, comprit-elle.

Ils confirmèrent unanimement. Et Washio débuta son hypothèse. 

_ Tu as déjà remarqué le regard de la mère de Akaashi ?


	14. 13 -END-

Les mots de Washio avait profondément blessé Bokuto. Il pleurait sur l’épaule de Shirofuku qui avait fini par le prendre dans ses bras pour l’envelopper avec elle dans le plaid et tenté de le réconforter. Mais il était inconsolable. Sûrement le lendemain une colère noire s’emparerait de lui et il faudrait toute la patience de Kuroo et Kenma pour l’empêcher de faire une connerie, mais pour l’heure… 

La théorie tenait. Yukie l’avait confirmé avec maints exemples en regardant son ami d’un air désolé. Washio tout comme elle se disait que s'ils en avaient fait part à Akaashi en temps voulut, ils ne seraient pas là tous les cinq à parler de ce sujet. Mais il était trop tard maintenant pour revenir sur ce qui aurait pu être dit ou fait. 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ? questionna Tetsuro désarmé.

La situation était tellement abracadabrante qu’il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir face à elle. C’était tellement, tellement… Y avait-il un mot pour définir une situation impossible qui défiait totalement le réel pour s’inscrire dans ce qui devrait être une terrible mauvaise scène d’un film en tout point révoltant. Pas à ses yeux. Être confronté à cela, à cette cruauté gratuite, le révoltait au plus haut point. 

_ Confronter sa mère ? proposa Washio.  
_ Et lui permettre de tout nier en bloc puis de disparaître ? Il faut qu’on la joue fine.  
_ Ah oui et quelle fine équipe pour cela… 

Épuisés, ils finirent par tous s’endormir dans le salon. Les questions étaient repoussées au lendemain. 

Kuroo dû faire promettre à Kotaro de ne rien révéler parce qu’il était bien trop tôt et qu’il était évident que cela nuirait à leur cause. Ils se rendaient à leur café pour rendre visite à Akashi Kei. Shirofuku et Washio les accompagnaient cette fois. Ils n’avaient pas écoutés les arguments des autres comme quoi ça pourrait perturber le plus jeune : peu importe ils devaient le voir. Le trajet c’était fait dans un silence inhabituel juste entrecoupé par le peu de questions qui venait à leur deux ‘invités’. 

Une fois arrivés, ils s’installèrent sur la grande table tout au fond de la salle et passèrent commande. Ils avaient un peu d’avance ce qui leur permit de se mettre d’accord sur les sujets à ne surtout pas évoquer et à ceux à évoquer de manière détournés pour en apprendre un maximum. Il fallait qu’ils en apprennent plus d’une manière ou d’un autre. 

L’arrivée du brun ramena le silence. Il eut un mouvement de recul et un éclair de panique traversa son regard en constatant la présence des deux inconnus à la table où il était attendu. Il prit une longue inspiration et alla s’asseoir, tendu. Les présentations furent rapides et tous commencèrent à parler de sujet léger. Le temps qu’il s’acclimate à la présence des deux étrangers. Les minutes s’envolaient tranquillement au rythme de leur conversation.

_ Alors que comptes-tu faire ce weekend ? demanda Washio sous l’impulsion de Yukie. Nous il faut absolument que l’on se refasse un match de volley !  
_ Oh… euh, balbutia Akashi Kei. Je… Enfin, ma mère s’absente jusqu’à lundi matin… Du coup j’avais prévu de réviser pour les examens. 

Un sourire calculateur orna les lèvres de Shirofuku. Seul pendant presque trois jours. Tetsuro haussa un sourcil interrogatif alors que le regard de Kenma s’illuminait en comprenant l’idée.

_ Il faut absolument que tu viennes ! s’enthousiasma-t-elle. Bokuto et Kuroo pourront t’héberger une ou deux nuits sans problèmes ! Je suis certaine que tu aimeras faire du volley avec nous en plus !  
_ C’est que…  
_ Ne t’inquiète pas, si tu n’as pas envie tu pourras juste regarder, bien sûr.  
_ Enfin… Ma mère ne voudra jamais… Avec ma santé… 

Les cinq froncèrent les sourcils de concert. 

_ Ce que ta mère ne sait pas, ne peut pas lui faire de mal, déclara aussitôt Washio pourtant le plus sage du groupe. Et pour ta santé, nous ferons attention bien entendu. Prépare un sac avec des vêtements et tes éventuels traitements.  
_ C-c’est que… Enfin… je ne voudrais pas m’imposer, bafouilla-t-il.  
_ On te le propose ! appuya Bokuto. 

Piégé.   
Il ouvrit la bouche pour décliner encore une fois.  
Mais les sourires satisfaits et l’effet de groupe eurent raison de lui.

_ Bon… D’accord. Je suppose…  
_ Nous veillerons à ce que ta mère ne l’apprenne jamais.

Du moins pas maintenant. 

Les cinq jours suivant il fallut décider qui mettre au courant ou non. Le risque que quelque chose échappe à l’un d’entre eux augmentait à chaque nouveau confident. Ainsi Yamato Saruikui, Harukui Komi et Akinori Konoha furent ajoutés du côté de Fukurodani. Kuroo fut d’avis que la présence de Morisuke Yaku était nécessaire. Et d’avis à Kenma ça commençait à faire beaucoup trop de monde. Néanmoins, la présence du petit groupe lui permettrait sans trop de mal de farfouiller dans les affaires de leur invité pour trouver en quoi ses médicaments consistaient, en dernier recours bien entendu. D’après lui cela pouvait être une clef contre tout cela. 

Ils veillèrent à créer une atmosphère détendu qui dissimulerait le but exact de la soirée. 

Ils jouaient tranquillement aux jeux vidéos -se faisant un à un écraser par Kenma- en attendant que Kotaro revienne accompagné du sujet de toutes leurs conversations du moment. 

_ Raaah je vais t’avoir Kenma ! s’exclama Komi enthousiasme.

A peine trente secondes plus tard, l’inévitable ‘game over’ s’afficha sur l’écran. Il n’eut pas le temps de râler que la porte s’ouvrait sur les deux jeunes hommes tant attendu.

_ Aaaah enfin !   
_ Le métro était bondé, bougonna Bokuto. Trop chiant !

Akashi Kei se contenta d’un petit sourire gêné. Le métro n’était pas si plein que cela, il avait essayé de renégocier avec le volleyeur pour rester tranquillement chez lui à réviser. Vainement. S’il n’avait pas fait avancer ses pieds, Kotaro l’aurait sans aucun doute porté jusqu’ici. Vaincu, il avait traîné des pieds derrière ce qui se rapprochait d’un ami à ses yeux. 

_ Konoha et Washio nous ont cuisinés des supers trucs, ça sent tellement bon ! Vous attendre était un supplice ! annonça Yukie tapant joyeusement dans ses mains. A table ! A table !  
_ Laisses lui le temps de poser ses affaires, Shirofuku ! Tu vas nous l’effrayer. Et en plus on n’a pas encore été présenté. Je suis Morisuke Yaku.

Le petit brun mémorisa les prénoms avec précaution afin de ne froisser personne en les déformants. Il s’attabla avec eux, participa peu aux conversations malgré que les autres fassent tout pour l’y inclure. Souvent il restait évasif dans ses réponses mais aucun ne sembla s’y arrêter. L’ambiance joyeuse réchauffa un peu son cœur. C’était étrange. Il se sentait bien à cet instant.

En paix  
Avec lui  
Avec le monde.  
Juste bien. 

La présence de Bokuto assis à côté de lui avait quelque chose de tellement réconfortant. Parfois leurs bras se frôlaient et une explosion de chaleur avait lieu en lui. Tellement bien. Etre ainsi entouré avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Peut-être était-ce cela qui lui manquait depuis tout ce temps ? La présence de personne de son âge. Se sentir accepter dans un groupe et pouvoir s’amuser sans ce soucié du regard des autres. C’était tellement plaisant. 

_ Ah ! Akashi ! Tu as déjà mangé quelque chose d’aussi bon ! Washio fait des miracles en cuisine, il a inventé cette recette pendant un de nos camps pour le volley ! Goûtes !

Il se saisit de ce que lui montrait Yaku et gouta comme demander. Une explosion de saveur eut lieu dans sa bouche. Ses papilles à l’extase. C’était réellement délicieux. Visiblement inédit. Pourtant cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Un souvenir brouillé et lointain… Sûrement rien de bien important, décida-t-il. Il félicita Washio pour sa création et ajouté le terme divin à la longue liste de compliments de cette recette. 

Son téléphone bipa.  
Ramenant un silence incertain.

_ Ta mère ? demanda Kuroo inquiet qu’il soit déjà grillé.   
_ Non c’est juste l’heure de mon médicament. 

Il sortit une boîte de sa poche dedans était repartit quatre gélules différentes. Son traitement imposé pour ne jamais retourner à l’hôpital. 

_ Docteur Takao, lut Komi pensif.   
_ Le docteur charlatan ! s’exclama Konoha. Celui qui pense qu’on peut soigner tout par ses cachets colorés ! Tu sais je t’en ai parlé l’autre jour, Komi. J’ai un pote de la fac qui suit à fond ses travaux. Genre dans une de ses interviews il disait pouvoir soigner l’homosexualité et ooohh…

Il blanchit d’un coup. Regardant les personnes autour de la table en quête de soutien. Kuroo avait un masque de colère sur le visage. C’était donc ça. 

_ Si ce médecin est aussi controversé, tu ne devrais peut-être pas prendre son traitement, Akashi, souligna prudemment Shirofuku.  
_ Mais c’est juste pour m’éviter une baisse de forme qui me ramènerait à une hospitalisation, se justifia le brun.   
_ Tu voudrais bien ne pas en reprendre le temps que je vérifie de quel traitement il s’agit précisément, demanda à tout hasards Yaku. Pour mes études je suis en lien avec plusieurs médecins.

Il pourrait se rendre chez son maître de stage le lendemain à la première heure juste pour savoir. Si une recherche sur internet pourrait rapidement les aiguiller, rien ne valait l’expertise d’un professionnel. 

_ On va faire attention à ne pas surmener, promis !  
_ Bon très bien… Je suppose que ce n’est pas un ou deux jours sans qui me fera faire une rechute. 

Le lendemain quand tous se réveillèrent, Yaku était déjà partit. Si ce que Konoha avait soulevé était fondé : il y avait urgence. Personne ne ré-aborda le sujet histoire de ne pas créer un stress inutile. 

En fin de matinée, après avoir préparé un copieux pique-nique, ils se dirigèrent gaiement vers les terrains de volley. Ils avaient vraiment hâte de pouvoir rejouer ensemble. Bokuto menait le groupe avançant joyeusement même si en son fort intérieur il hurlait de rage. 

_ Je vais arbitrer, annonça Yukie. Tu te sens de jouer un peu, Akashi ? Sans forcer bien sûr. Tu pourrais être le passeur de la seconde équipe ? Si ça ne va vraiment pas, tu sors du terrain. 

Ne souhaitant pas s’exclure de ce petit groupe qu’il commençait à apprécier : il accepta. Kenma lui expliqua brièvement le rôle du passeur lui offrant une petite démonstration au passage. Il le mit en garde contre le fait que Bokuto était un attaquant plus difficile que Kuroo au niveau des passes. Le premier match débuta après un bref échauffement. 

Akashi s’adapta rapidement à son rôle. Ses coéquipiers le soulageant au maximum. Faire les passes à Bokuto était un exercice intéressant. Comme l’avait souligné Kenma, il n’avait rien avoir avec la technique de Kuroo. Alors il se pliait à un exercice d’adaptation permanente. Le jeu de son attaquant était tellement changeant, il trouvait ça incroyable. Il permettrait à n’importe quel passeur d’évoluer en permanence. Il finit par remarquer certaines mimiques que revêtait l’As avant d’attaquer indiquant plus ou moins ce qu’il allait faire. Les passes d’Akashi se firent plus précises à partir de cette déduction. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Bokuto. 

Le match se clôtura sur un score nul avec l’arrivée de Yaku. Qui d’après son faciès n’apportait pas spécialement des bonnes nouvelles. Bokuto se rapprocha imperceptiblement du plus jeune en s’installant à ses côtés sur l’une des couvertures qu’ils avaient apportées. Akashi avait la tête basse et semblait vouloir se faire tout petit afin de disparaître. 

_ Konoha avait raison, déclara de but en blanc Yaku, l’air écœuré.   
_ J’y crois pas ! Sérieusement ?! C’est n’importe quoi, grogna Kuroo. Comme ci l’orientation sexuelle ça se changeait avec deux comprimés.  
_ V-vous êtes sûr ? demanda le concerné. 

Il avait l’air d’être à deux doigts de s’écrouler sous le poids de la nouvelle. Ce traitement et sa santé étaient tout ce qui l’avaient toujours entravés dans sa vie parce qu’il devait faire extrêmement attention.

_ Les effets secondaires peuvent être diverses, débuta Yaku incertain.  
_ C’est-à-dire ? grinça Kuroo essayant de contenir la colère qui l’envahissait.

Le libéro de Nekoma fixa le plus jeune attendant une autorisation silencieuse. Il se sentait gêné d’avoir à lui annoncer cela. Le mensonge qui rythmait sa vie depuis une année. Ses amis ayant connaissance de la sombre vérité avaient déjà plus où moins saisie en quoi pouvait les effets secondaires. Akashi, lui, ne s’y attendrait certainement pas. 

_ J-je veux savoir, déclara Akashi la voix tremblante de peur à peine contenu.  
_ Pris en dose régulière qui ne permette pas à l’organisme d’évacuer les toxines, ce traitement peut entraîner une altération de la mémoire. Puis sur une plus longue période une détérioration physique. Je pense que pour toi, on en est dans la seconde phase. Les efforts physiques vont devenir de plus en plus pénibles. Certains ont aussi des troubles du comportement, de la personnalité dû à la perte de mémoire. Si en effet, on peut bien te faire oublier ce que l’on souhaite, les conséquences sont graves. Et à ce jour personne ne sait ce qu’une prise sur une trop longue période peut entraîner.

Un silence grave s’imposa. Bokuto essayant de contenir ses larmes serra de toutes ses forces la main de Kuroo. A cet instant la présence du brun était la seule chose qui le maintenait tranquille. 

_ Comme la souligné Konoha, hier… Cette couleur du traitement est associée à la sexualité.  
_ M-mais pourquoi me faire prendre ça… Je n’ai même pas réellement d’amis, je ne sors jamais sauf pour vous voir…J-je n’ai… Enfin je n’ai jamais songé à si j’aimais plus les hommes que les femmes…

Ils contemplèrent la détresse de leur ami avec désarroi. Ils savaient pertinemment que la vérité serait très difficile à faire entendre au jeune homme. Surtout qu’il n’avait aucun réel souvenir d’eux avant sa rencontre avec Bokuto. Aucun d’eux ne savait comment le réconforter. Akaashi, celui qu’ils avaient connu, aurait été facile à comprendre, ses anciens coéquipiers n’auraient eu aucun mal à savoir quoi faire pour le faire aller mieux. Mais lui, il était un étranger dans le corps de leur ami. 

_ Quelle est la première chose de ton enfance dont tu te souviennes ? demanda Kenma.

Il avait posé la question la plus importante. Il était le seul à avoir eu le courage de le faire. 

_ J-je… C’était il y a un an à peu près… Je… J’ai eu une sorte d’accident et j’ai été hospitalisé pendant une longue période et quand je suis sorti j’avais ce traitement. Ma mère m’a expliqué que j’avais dû mal le prendre avant et que je devais faire attention maintenant… Je n’ai aucun souvenir d’avant ça.

Akaashi Keiji.   
Tout coïncidait !  
C’était lui. C’était évident.

_ Akaashi Keiji aussi a eut un accident, il y a un an…

La voix douce de Shirofuku avait percé le silence. Le plus jeune redressa la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Il avait souvent des trous de mémoires dans cette période. Il disait que c’était la fatigue avec l’entraînement, les cours, les révisions et les sortis qu’on faisait. Il s’est même arrêté deux trois jours une semaine avant son accident, son corps fatiguait plus rapidement. 

Shirofuku soupira. Se souvenir de cette période la rendait à la fois nostalgique et triste. Le petit brun la regardait, attendant la suite, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Sa mère lui disait toujours de rester chez lui. D’arrêter le volley pour se consacrer à ses études. C’est une femme au visage anguleux et aux yeux noirs, le tout encadré par une coupe au carré. Elle avait toujours au bras un bracelet avec une pierre bleue. Un collier avec un médaillon ancien. Elle aime porter des vêtements qui lui donnent un air strict. Mais s’il y a bien une chose à retenir d’elle, c’était les regards emplit de dégoût et de haine qu’elle jetait à Bokuto à chaque fois qu’elle pensait que personne ne le regardait. Son sourire chaleureux était une façade habile.

Akashi Kei trembla de tout son corps.   
La description de Yukie.  
Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère.  
Et le bracelet.  
Le collier.  
Trop de coïncidences.

_ As-tu déjà vu une photo de Akaashi Keiji ? acheva Komi.  
_ J-je… Oui… Je suis… Je…  
_ Tu es son portrait exact, termina Konoha.

Il comprenait où ils voulaient tous en venir, mais… C’était impossible n’est-ce pas ? Il enfonça sa tête dans ses mains tentant de camoufler ses larmes. 

_ C’est impossible, nia-t-il finalement.

Washio sortit son téléphone, impitoyable. L’heure était à la révélation, ce n’était plus le moment de tenter de ménager qui que ce soit.

_ J’ai une photo, annonça-t-il calmement. Elle date de deux mois avant l’accident. Fukurodani avait fait une réunion et les parents étaient conviés. 

Le plus jeune tendit les mains pour se saisir de l’appareil. Il tremblait tellement. Il fixa l’écran. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses yeux ne parvenaient plus à s’en éloigner. Là, sous ses yeux : ses parents. 

_ C-c’est mes parents, hoqueta-t-il blême.  
_ Il n’y a plus aucun doute à avoir désormais, trancha Yaku. 

Ils étaient rentrés à l’appartement juste après. Bokuto et Shirofuku avaient allongés Akaashi dans le lit de l’ace. Mentalement épuisé par les découvertes, il avait somnolé tout au long du chemin en essayant de contenir ses larmes. Yaku avait contacté le médecin chez qui il effectuait son stage afin que celui-ci se déplace pour ausculter Keiji dès qu’il serait en état pour cela. 

Dépassé par les événements, ils avaient fini par convenir de contacter la mère de Bokuto et le père de Komi, les deux travaillant dans le domaine du droit. Shirofuku appela sa sœur qui était psychologue. Il était évident qu’ils ne pourraient pas gérer la situation eux-mêmes, après tout ils n’étaient que des étudiants et lycéens ayant découvert quelque chose de totalement improbable et ayant leur ami soi-disant mort dans leur appartement. 

La journée fut longue. Très longue. Des décisions furent prises, malgré les protestations de Akaashi souhaitant à tout prix protéger sa mère qu’il ne pouvait absolument pas imaginer faire quelque chose d’aussi monstrueux. Personne ne plia devant ses pleures et supplications. Bokuto fit tout son possible pour l’apaiser. Mais c’était compliqué, très compliqué. 

La mère de Bokuto mena l’affaire avec fermeté, épaulée par le père de Komi. Les deux se sentaient aussi en colère que pouvaient l’être leurs enfants. Ils ne cédèrent à aucun instant. Ils devaient protéger le passeur. Soit, il s’agissait de sa mère, mais elle était indéniablement malade et un danger pour son propre enfant. L’affaire fit grand bruit à Tokyo quant elle éclata au grand jour. Les preuves furent analysée et les sentences appliquées. 

Il fallut plus de trois mois à Akaashi pour retrouver un peu de sa mémoire. Seules quelques brides lui revenaient, il lui était difficile de faire le tri. Son démon n'était pas revenu et le livre commençait à livrer ses secrets. Ses amis évoquaient souvent des souvenirs qu’ils avaient en commun et les lui détaillaient au maximum espérant déclencher le souvenir chez lui. Il prenait soin de les noter dans le carnet que lui avait offert Bokuto. Il était absolument horrible, mais il lui vouait une affection toute particulière comme il s’agissait d’un présent de son ancien capitaine. 

Il vivait un moment pénible de sa vie, essayant de trouver le juste milieu entre deux identités, deux vies différentes. Il ne pourrait jamais tout à fait redevenir Akaashi Keiji désormais. Même une fois les toxines du traitement évacuées de son corps. Il avait été quelqu’un d’autre trop longtemps. La seule constante finalement, c’était Bokuto. Lui ne l’avait à aucun moment abandonné allant même jusqu’à faire une pause dans son parcours pour être joueur professionnel afin de veiller sur lui. Ainsi il avait eut quelqu’un sur qui s’appuyer quand il était au plus mal, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer quand il se réveillait en hurlant suite à un cauchemar… Il s’accrocha à ça afin de pouvoir avancer dans sa vie malgré tout. 

... HAIKYUU ...

Akaashi posa son livre sur la table de chevet et se retourna sur le ventre pour pouvoir regarder par-dessus l’épaule de Bokuto. Celui-ci serrait dans ses bras une peluche- il lui avait expliqué que c’était lui qui la lui avait offerte et qu’il y tenait plus que tout. L’ancien capitaine de Fokurodani était perdu dans ses pensées et il sursauta quand il sentit les doigts du passeur retracer les contours du tatouage qui s’étendait sur son épaule, son bras et le haut de son dos. Il sentait le souffle du brun s’échouer sur sa nuque. Et à cet instant il se sentit mieux. Keiji, son Keiji était la auprès de lui. 

_ Tout ira bien Bokuto-san, finit par murmurer Keiji. Demain tu seras sélectionné. Tu me l’as promis, non ?

Sa mémoire lui faisait peut-être défaut mais son cœur n’avait pas oublié qu’il aimait Bokuto Kotaro. Il posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Kotaro et le serra dans ses bras. Tout irait bien maintenant. Enfin l’absence qui le hantait était comblée. 

... HAIKYUU ...

Ton absence hante est terminée. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bye ~


End file.
